¿Más Que Amigos?
by Edeilyn G. Cullen
Summary: "Hermanos, fiestas, dinero y el mundo en tus manos ¡La vida es jodidamente espectacular!... Hasta que te enamoras de tu mejor amigo y alguien perdido regresa a tu vida" Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, ambos con metas que cumplir antes de independizarse ¿Qué pasaría con sus planes si el amor estuviera de por medio y una persona del pasado amenaza contra todo lo que han construido?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

**¿Más Que Amigos?**

**Prefacio**

**...**

Durante estos últimos tres años, mi vida fue mejorando poco a poco, desde que él se fue. Ahora tenía diecisiete, en tres meses dieciocho, aunque no lo creía posible en estos momentos. Dejando todo mi pasado atrás, mis planes eran ir a la universidad con mis hermanas. Estudiar. Tener una vida. Olvidarlo. Ser feliz con la persona que amo… Pero, estoy encerrada, asustada y justo en este momento comienzo a pensar que no sé si cumpliré mis planes.

Simplemente estoy aterrada.

Él volvió. Volvió por mí. Volvió por venganza.

Era aquel, aquel hombre quien dañó cientos de vidas, aquel hombre que odio con todas mis fuerzas y solo aparece en la vida de los demás para destruir sin pensar en el sufrimiento que provoca. No sé porqué está aquí, no sé lo que le hice, no sé qué es en realidad, lo único que deseaba era no verlo más.

Era una estúpida cuando me junté con él. ¿Por qué creí que a mis catorce años de edad me iba a enamorar?

Sí, porque seguí el maldito refrán: "El amor puede llegar cuando menos lo esperas". ¿Qué carajos iba a saber yo que él no era el amor que yo esperaba?

Le entregué casi todo. Él vino a buscar lo que yo le debía.

Joder. No quiero dejar todo. No quiero dejar a mi familia. No quiero dejar a mis hermanas. A mis padres. A mis amigos… A Edward. Solo pensar en alejarme de él es como recibir un golpe en el estómago multiplicado por cien.

Lloré. Lloré como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo. No me había quebrado y no podía hacerlo, porque no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarme. No podía hacerlo porque debía mantenerme alerta ya que los únicos sentidos que tenía a la mano eran la vista y el oído. Mis manos y mis pies estaban amarrados y mi boca la tenía tapada con un trapo con un mal sabor.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir… pero no sabía si él me quería muerta o no; lo único que sé es que mis últimos momentos con él serían horribles.

Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros de él al otro lado de la gran habitación y también cómo la melena rojo fuego de su compañera se colocaba a su lado, en clara señal de que ella era la segunda al mando, pero se hacía lo que él quisiera. Este me devolvió la mirada, complacido y ella, con su mirada felina, también me sonrió. Ella me quería muerta.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otras personas, algunos a quien tu amas con todo tu ser, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar para algo.

Él sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para hacer mi vida más mierda de lo que ya la había hecho hace tres años.

Lentamente se acercó a mí con aquella mirada penetrante y sonrisa cínica. Mi corazón comienza a tomar otro ritmo al latir y de un solo tirón, mi vida dio un giro de 160°.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_PREFACIO DEDICADO A __**REINA ESTER**__. SIN SU INSPIRACIÓN NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE HACERLO. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, LINDA! TE ADORO._


	2. Comenzando el Año

Disclaimer: Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer Y La Trama Es Mía.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz.**

* * *

**¿Más Que Amigos?**

** 1\. - Comenzando el año**

* * *

"—_Eres_ _la casualidad más hermosa que llego a mi vida… y que la salvó del infierno en donde se encontraba."_

_._

**Bella POV**

— ¡Pero Bella!

Yo soy Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella ya que detesto mi nombre. Soy una chica normal y sencilla, aunque terca. Soy de Forks, Washington, pero actualmente vivo en Seattle. Tengo ojos y cabello color chocolate —como el de mi padre— piel blanca, casi traslúcida gracias a la sangre albina de mi madre; soy flaca, con curvas, aunque nunca he sido una atleta, me siento muy afortunada de tener cuerpo. Soy extraordinariamente torpe, me puedo caer aun cuando estoy viendo el camino. No tengo mucho estilo como mis hermanas, así que prefiero que elijan mi ropa antes de que ambas monten un escándalo. Soy la hermana del medio y tengo diecisiete años, estudio en último año en uno de los Institutos de preparatoria de Seattle más exclusivos e importantes, junto con mis dos hermanas Alice y Rosalie Swan.

—Pero nada, Alice. Ya te lo dije: no necesito esto para conquistarlo, además yo ya tengo novio y él ya tiene a la _zorrista_ esa de Tanya.

La persona con quien estoy hablando o mejor dicho discutiendo es mi hermana menor: Alice. Es optimista, creativa, gritona, fashionista al extremo, con un gran instinto por la moda, se cree Cupido, controladora, libre, audaz, gran consejera, hermana y amiga. Podrías llegar a tenerle mucho cariño.

Su cabello de color negro intenso —como el de la abuela cuando era joven— es rebelde, con cada punta señalando a una dirección distinta; al principio mis padres no aceptaban el "_nuevo look_" porque de tener el largo hasta la cadera cambió completamente a un corte demasiado corto, pero al final cedieron ya que ella es su princesa. Tiene dieciséis, un año menor que yo. Estudia junto conmigo el último año de instituto, es posible porque la muy sabelotodo la ascendieron un año en la secundaria.

—Bella querida, es el primer día de clases y tienes que verte hermosa.

—Corrección: tenemos que vernos hermosas —dijo Rosalie retocándose el cabello.

Ella es Rosalie o como preferimos decirle, Rose. Es alta con una figura preciosa, su cabello es rubio —como el de mi madre cuando tenía su edad— y cae en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda; con su aspecto le podría quitar el autoestima hasta a _Naomi Campbell_** (1)****.** En personalidad se parece muchísimo a Alice ya que, si te metías con ella siempre salías perdiendo; además también es una fashionista, mas no una loca como Alice.

Es una de esas que no tiene pelos en la lengua y no teme decir lo que piensa. Es buena persona y si la conocías bien, podrían llegar a ser grandes amigas. Tiene dieciocho años y es nuestra hermana mayor. La quiero mucho. La razón de que estudiase conmigo es porque se fue un año a Nueva York a estudiar actuación —gracias a papá— iba a ser tres años, pero nos extrañaba, así que volvió y siguió con sus estudios.

—Es cierto, tenemos que vernos hermosas. —Siguió con lo mismo Alice.

—Somos las hermanas Swan, hay quemarcar la diferencia.

—Alice, ya te lo dije no usaré un Gucci ni un Prada en el instituto.

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó con su cara de cachorrito.

—Porque esto no es un desfile de modas, Alice.

—Entonces, ¿puedes usar una Carolina Herrera?

—No —respondí en tono cortante.

— ¿Hugo Espina?

—No.

— ¿Y...?

— ¡NADA! —la interrumpí—. ¡No! ¡Nada de marcas costosas!

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! — _¡__O__h, oh!_ —. ¡Vas a usar este vestido y punto final!

—Pero Alice...

— ¡Pero nada, Bella! Te lo pones y listo.

—…Okay —accedí de mala gana. Es que con Alice no se podía.

Me puse mi vestido Prada color azul marino, con cinturón negro, pequeñas zapatillas de tacón bajo igualmente de Prada con un bolso negro.

Alice se vistió con un vestido de color rosado de un solo hombro "_GUCCI_", bolso mediano, zapatos de tacón alto y cinturón azul oscuro.

Rosalie, bueno es Rosalie. Se colocó una camisa blanca, un short corto de color violeta —que para mi gusto muestra mucho— de "_CHANNEL_".

Tomémis audífonos, mi iPhone, mis libros y mis cuadernos. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar recibí una llamada. Era de Edward.

Edward Cullen mi mejor amigo desde que tengo catorce años. Posee el pelo despeinado y de color cobrizo, los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, su cuerpo es alto, esbelto, fuerte y musculoso, pero sin exagerar.

Estuvo conmigo en una etapa muy difícil de mi vida, él me ayudó a superarlo y siento que le debo eso y más. Cuando cumplí quince años me di cuenta que mis sentimientos no eran los mismos y poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, pero él sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, solo eso, ya que él ya tiene novia: Tanya "_Zorrista_" Denali.

Casi todos los días me llama a la misma hora. A veces está muy ocupado, se levanta tarde, tuvo un problema con Esme o Carlisle o sus hermanos… en fin. Cuando no lo hace porque simplemente se le olvida tengo que aguantarle una hora de disculpas, más aun así lo quiero.

—_Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste? _—preguntó.

—Muy bien, excepto por la sesión de belleza con Alice, tú ya la conoces.

—_Pues si te soy honesto, ella te hace ver más bella cada día y no creí que eso fuera posible. _—Me alegraba mucho que no estuviera viendo mi sonrojo—. _No te sonrojes__, __Bella..._

— ¿Cómo supiste? —lo cuestioné sorprendida.

—_Porque te conozco desde hace tres años._

— ¡Cállate! —le respondí sonrojada aún.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó mi madre

—Mierda, me tengo que ir, Renée me llama a desayunar.

—_Okay, pero para que sepas te tengo una sorpresa._

—Sabes que detesto las sorpresas, mejor dime.

—_Nop, tienes que esperar. Nos vemos._

—Igual, te quiero.

—_Yo también__._—Y colgó.

Me apresuré a bajar al comedor y ahí estaban mis hermanas, mi papá y mi madre sirviendo el desayuno —aunque seamos millonarios, ella trataba de educarnos para que no se nos suba a la cabeza— me senté al lado de mi papá y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Bella querida, pensé que no ibas a bajar a desayuno —comentó mi mamá.

Ella es Renée, mi madre. Es alta, con el pelo rubio, ojos azules y de piel clara por su sangre albina, como dije antes. Siento que ella se parece mucho a mí, salvo por el color de cabello, su corte y las arrugas de la risa.

Es alguien con una mente suspicaz con un toque infantil, bastante olvidadiza y con un "_espíritu libre_", aunque a veces podría tener su carácter, pero casi nunca lo utiliza.

— ¿Cómo crees, mamá? Estaba... —No sabía si decirle o no—. Llamando a Edward, bueno, él me llamó a mí. Eso es todo, nada importante.

—Hmm... Ok. Cada mañana es así, tengo que aceptarlo son mejores amigos. Pero sé que pasa algo más —murmuró entre dientes.

—Renée, ¡no digas eso nunca! —replicó mi padre, que estaba leyendo un correo por su tableta electrónica.

Charlie o mejor dicho mi padre es una persona buena, honesta y sincera. Si tú le dabas una respuesta creíble te la aceptaba y sin decir nada más.

Es el dueño de los hoteles más importantes de Arizona, Seattle, Washington y Nueva York. Trabaja junto con mi madre, viajan mucho, pero cada vez que pueden tratan de pasar tiempo con nosotras. Su cabello es rizado, de color castaño oscuro. Sus ojos son marrón chocolate como los míos, tiene una gran sonrisa, es un poco celoso como verán.

—Lo siento, Charlie. —Sonrió Renée—. Pero no te sorprendas cuando ellos sean tus futuros yernos.

—Eso no pasará, porque ella es mi princesa —alegó Charlie.

— ¡Papá! Aunque yo tenga novio y tengo, siempre seré tu princesa. —Y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé —respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y nosotras qué somos? ¿Esclavas? —preguntó Rosalie. Alice comenzó a reírse y casi se atraganta con su jugo.

—Ustedes también son mis princesas… las tres. —dijo papá. Sonó su celular. Era un mensaje; fui a tomar unas de las tostadas de mamá que estaban en un plato y le di un mordisco. Estaban deliciosas—Bueno, me tengo que ir al hotel.

— ¿Mamá irá contigo?

—No, esta semana es para mí y la siguiente para papá —respondió Renée

—Y tal vez la que viene para los dos—murmuró papá dándole un beso de telenovela a Renée. _¡Qué asco!_

— ¡Oigan! ¿No saben que los mayores de treinta no pueden besarse? Es asqueroso—dijo Alice con mueca en su rostro.

—Okay, okay, okay, ¡No me riñen! —dijo papá en tono de broma—, y antes de que me vaya les recargué las tarjetas de crédito.

— ¡Gracias, papá, te queremos! —dijimos las tres y le lanzamos un beso al aire.

—Bueno, chicas, llegarán tarde y siquieren llegar a tiempo se tienen que ir ya —dijo mamá sonriendo.

—Mamá, pareciese que nos quisieras sacar cuanto antes de la casa así que, nos vamos. ¡Te queremos! –Alice, al parecer dijo todo lo que teníamos para decir.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos, abrigos y nos fuimos a nuestros autos. Rose a su convertible, Alice a su porche y yo a mi mercedes azul.

_¿__Q__u__é __nos espera hoy?_, me pregunté. Cuando de repente vi por el retrovisor tres autos que reconocí al instante.

—Creo que este día ya empezó bastante bien —les comenté a mis hermanas.

—Totalmente —respondieron.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y La Trama es Mía.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz.**

* * *

**¿Más Que Amigos?**

**2\. Sorpresas**

* * *

—"_Me percaté del sinnúmero de cosas que no habían cambiado en absoluto, como la profunda aversión a las sorpresas…"_

_._

**Bella POV**

Se estacionaron y no me sorprendió ver que fueran los chicos de los sueños de las hermanas Swan: Edward, Emmett y Jasper Cullen. Ya sé que tenemos novios, pero, ¿acaso importa?

—Hola —saludó Jasper.

Jasper es el hermano menor de los Cullen. Tiene diecisiete años pero aparenta veinte; él es alto con cabello color miel, puede parecer frío y calculador debido a su analítica mentalidad, pero con las personas más cercanas a él es cariñoso, carismático y un gran amigo.

Alice está que cuelga de una pata por él. Se conocieron mucho antes que viéramos a la familia Cullen; ella tenía ocho años y fue a comprar un helado con Rose, pero vinieron los niños que le caían mal a Alice —ya que le jalaban de las coletas—: le quitaron su helado y Rose por supuesto armó un escándalo, cuando un apuesto chico de ojos azules se acercó a Alice ofreciéndole su helado de chocolate, ella lo aceptó y se presentaron:

—_Yo soy Alice, ¿y tu cómo te llamas? _

—_Me llamo Jasper señorita. Un placer. _

Después de eso Jasper se tuvo que ir ya que su madre, Esme, lo llamó y dejó a una Alice de ocho años pensando que nunca lo volvería a ver. Luego unos años Edward los presentó, pero no hizo falta ya que se reconocieron al instante; resulta un poco loco que el mundo sea tan pequeño. Al final, se volvieron casi inseparables y con eso trajo el enamoramiento de mi hermana.

— ¿Como están? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Excelente porque ya las vimos —respondió Emmett.

Emmett es una persona muy graciosa, ya que siempre se ríe cuando no es el mejor momento. Es indiscreto, jovial, juguetón y burlón, le encantan los retos, los partidos de fútbol y hacer cosas emocionantes.

Es alto, grande y fuerte, tan musculoso que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas. Su pelo es oscuro y un poco rizado. Sus ojos son de color verde —herencia de Esme—: Rose está loca por él; al principio ella lo veía como el playboy de la ciudad, así que ella no quería saber nada, pero es casi imposible resistirse a las locuras de Emmett.

Rosalie accedió a conocerlo un poco más y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Al final andaba enamorada de esté.

—Nosotras igual, ¿no chicas? —Respondió Rosalie.

—Es cierto —aseguró Alice.

—Tienen razón. ¿Esta era la dichosa sorpresa? —pregunté viendo a Edward.

—Bueno… sí, ¿qué dicen? ¿Vienen con nosotros? —Respondió.

—Pero… ¿y sus novias? —Preguntó Alice con cara de distorsionada. Siempre la pone cuando mencionamos a las zorras.

—Están de viaje y ¿qué importa? preferimos a ustedes que a ellas —se encogió de hombros.

—En fin, ¿quieren? —preguntó Emmett levantando las cejas con forma "provocativa".

— ¡Yo sí! —exclamó Alice dando saltitos. Aun no entiendo cómo puede saltar con esos tacos.

—Yo también —la secundo Rose.

—Me encantaría —_«__Irme con Edward»_Digo para mis adentros.

—Perfecto —dijo mi ángel.

— ¡Vamos!

Cuando íbamos de camino hacia los autos Alice preguntó si se podía ir con Jasper. Después, Edward preguntó igual si se podía ir conmigo, así que Rose no le tocaba otra opción que irse con Emmett del cual acepto gustosa.

En el auto, Edward y yo estábamos charlando sobre lo que hicimos ambos en nuestras vacaciones. Mi día favorito fue cuando su familia y la mía fuimos a la cabaña de los Cullen una semana y luego a la nuestra otra semana. Seguimos hablando, hasta cuando llegamos al instituto

Bajó del el vehículo, luego me abrió la puerta –una mala costumbre en él. Discutía al principio, luego lo olvide; bueno, me acostumbré–, cuando noté que hacíamos juego: camisa azul marino, pantalones negros y zapatos a juego.

—Estas hermosa, Bella —me sonrojé. ¡Maldito sonrojo!—. Y además, adoro tus sonrojos —y me puse aún más.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Gracias, podría decir lo mismo de ti… pero con tu sonrisa —y efectivamente me dio su sonrisa en respuesta.

—Pero ahora hay que entrar porque llegaremos tarde.

— ¿Vamos? —Me tendió la mano. Cuando la tomé, entrelazó nuestros dedos y nos dirigimos a la entrada del instituto, pero de pronto la vi. A ambos se nos borró la sonrisa de la cara en un segundo.

—Pensé que no iba a venir hoy —murmuró Edward.

—Yo también pensé que... —respondí.

— ¿¡Qué carajos hace ella aquí?! –gruño mi acompañante en un susurro que nada más yo podía oír. Me estremecí.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Zorristas

Disclaimer: Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y La Trama es Mía.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz.**

**¿Más Que Amigos?**

* * *

**03\. Zorristas**

**.**

**Bella POV.**

—Eddie, ¡mi amor!

—Tanya —dijo, con la misma cara deformada de Alice— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¿Recuerdan que les conté sobre la novia de Edward? Pues, se las presento: Tanya "Zorrista" Denali. Tiene cabello rubio rojizo, ojos azules, delgada, no muy alta, blanca como la cebolla y su corazón hecho una piedra. Podían decir que ella era la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener; pero ella era muy diferente. Es una maldita zorra. Creo que ha tenido sexo con casi medio instituto. Es más, una vez el mismo Edward la encontró con Mike Newton, cogiéndosela y aún así no cortó con ella. Se notaba que él era muy ingenuo. Ni siquiera podía entender que él estuviese enamorado de Tanya. Creerían que era porque estoy celosa, pero él ya ha tenido otras novias y eran soportables.

Lo único que quería era que Edward fuera feliz y con ella nunca lo será. Además, sus hermanas y ella nos han hecho la vida imposible a Alice, Rosalie y a mí. Y no, no sabía la razón de que nos odiaran tanto.

—Bueno, resulta que mis padres tenían más trabajo del que creían. No pudimos viajar y, ¡aquí me tienes!

_«Sí, te veo. Pero ojala fuera una ilusión»,_ me dije a mi misma.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Gritó con la voz más chillona que había escuchando en toda mi vida— ¿No te pone feliz?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Fingió entusiasmo—. Solo que no me esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

— ¡Lo sabía! Y, una pregunta. ¿Por qué te estás tomando de la mano con…? —Puso cara de estar pensando. Por poco le explota el cerebro por todo el esfuerzo que puso en pensar una palabra—. ¿Con esta?

_«_ _¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?»_

—Porque es mi amiga. No tiene nada de malo. —Edward me defendió.

—Pues, creo que sí tiene. Nada más le puedes tomar la mano a tu novia y resulta que soy yo. —Hizo berrinche como una niña pequeña. Luego, soltó las manos de Edward de la mías y se las colocó entre la suyas.

— ¿Por qué no me viniste a buscar? —preguntó como si yo no estuviera. No podía ser más estúpida porque no era más plástica.

—Porque no sabía que vendrías y fui a buscar a Bella.

—Sé que soy bella, pero mi nombre es Tanya, cariño.

—Se pronuncia Bella, y yo soy ella, para tu información. —La tuve que interrumpir. No aguantaba más sus estupideces.

— ¡Ah, Swan! Así que eres tú. —Se volvió hacia Edward.

—Pero, hoy me vas a llevar a mi casa, ¿no?

—Lo lamento, pero tengo que llevar a Bella a la suya.

— ¿Es que no puedes hablar de alguien que no sea de esta maldita? —gritó apuntándome a mí y casi todos los que estaban ahí volvieron sus cabezas hacia nosotros. ¡Perfecto! Es que esto nada más me puede pasar a mí.

— ¿No entiendes qué...?

—En primer lugar, nadie me dice maldita y en segundo lugar, ¡tú eres la que no entiende! —La interrumpí—. Edward y yo somos amigos, y quieras o no, siempre lo seremos.

— ¡Mira, Isabella, no te hagas la mosquita muerta! Yo lo sé muy bien desgraciada, porque tú quieres a Edward. Tú lo quieres separar de mí, pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡No te funcionara porque él me ama a mí! ¡A mí! ¡Y solo a mí! Y será mejor que cierres la boca porque si no...

— ¿Sino qué? —la reté—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Nada!. Tú solo eres una zorra de cuarta que te revuelcas con el primero que se te atraviesa por el frente.

—Amor, ¿vas a dejar que esta cualquiera me hable así? ¿A tu novia? —Me volví hacia Edward antes de que respondiera y me despedí.

—Adiós, mi Edward. —_Una cucharada de tu propia medicina, perra_—. Espérame en la entrada, y sin zorras esta vez, por favor.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Adiós, Bella, te lo prometo. —Escuché un pequeño berrinche atrás mío, pero no le presté atención. Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y me guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —Le grité a los que estaban de curiosos. Al final, me fui contoneando mis caderas. Yo también tengo lo mío.

Iba a buscar a mis hermanas, cuando volví la mirada hacia atrás. Vi a Tanya y a Edward discutiendo, otra vez. Él me ha contado que tenían muchos problemas y, honestamente prefería que terminasen para así yo poder estar con él. Sé que algún día pasará, pero primero debía terminar con mi novio.

Se los presentaré. Es el co-capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Jacob Black, un chico sin cerebro que solo se guía por su cuerpo. Tiene una piel morena-rojiza, alto, musculoso. Es apuesto, tenía que aceptar. Todas las del instituto querían tener la suerte de estar con él, pero yo pensaba que era una pesadilla.

Pero tenía que estar con él porque una de las chicas más popular del instituto tenía que tener un novio "popular", según Alice. ¡Me había hartado! Todo tiene un límite y ya estaba alcanzando el mío. Qué se vaya con una zorrista, al infierno, así se pudra. Pero el punto era que no quería estar con él.

¿Se imaginaban estar con alguien que no quisieran? ¿Por qué no le terminaba? Porque sentía que si estaba con alguien, no me dolerá tanto que Edward no estuviese junto a mí.

Odié lo que me dijo Tanya. ¿Quién se creía que es para decirme maldita? Se arrepentirá de haberme amenazado y meterse conmigo. Nadie se metía con Isabella Swan. ¡Nadie! Y ahora planearía mi "pequeña" venganza.

Pero antes, necesitaba encontrar a mis hermanas.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	5. El Plan

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**Www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

**¿Más Que Amigos?**

** 4\. El Plan**

"—**Las palabras solo duelen cuando te importa quién las dice."**

**POV Bella.**

Me reuní con mis hermanas justo después del instituto, al punto que ya teníamos el plan perfecto y no solo para vengarme de la zorrista de Tanya, sino también de sus hermanas, Kate y Irina. Ellas eran las novias de Jasper y Emmett.

El día tuvo sus altas y bajas, pero ahora tenía que enfocarme en otra cosa: conseguir las "gotas" para la audición de animadoras de mañana. Las Denali, no tenían que audicionar cada año porque le daban su culo al entrenador para que las dejaran quedarse.

Apenas llegamos al instituto, Rosalie empezó a charlar con el entrenador, o mejor dicho, a restregarle los pechos en la cara para que se distrajera y así Alice pusiera una pomada en su mochila.

Ya estaba lista la Fase la Fase 2.

Rose fue a llevar a nuestra hermana Alice a la enfermería porque le dolían los pies por usar tantos zapatos altos –mentira–, y ver si le podían regalar un poco de pomada. Lamentablemente no había en el dispensario. Justo ahí, "casualmente" pasé por ese lugar y con fingida sorpresa dije:

— ¡Alice, Rose! ¿En dónde se habían metido? Las he estado buscando toda la mañana y… ¡Oh! Buenos días, enfermera. Lo lamento.

—No importa, buenos días, Bella. —Ella era de las pocas personas mayores que sí entendía el por qué yo odiaba mi nombre completo.

—Alice, ¿qué te sucedió? —pregunté.

—Me duelen los pies y necesito una pomada. ¿No tendrás una?

—No tengo. ¿Y usted, enfermera?

—Menos. Saben lo tacaño que es el director y que solo por milagro, compra Ibuprofeno —dijo. Me reí entre dientes.

—Pero, el entrenador Clapp creo que tiene. Hablé con él esta mañana, le conté lo de Alice y me dijo que si quería, él me podía prestar una. Si quieren la puedo ir a buscar mientras Bella se queda cuidando a Allie—dijo Rose.

—Me parece bien, pero apresúrate, Rose —dijo la enfermera.

—Lo haré—respondió y se fue.

**POV Rosalie.**

Me fui corriendo hacia el gimnasio lo más rápido que pude antes de que terminase la audición. Mientras iba a ese lugar, me encontré divagando en mi mente.

Cuando llegué, interrumpí al entrenador, pero no me podría importar menos.

— ¡Entrenador, lo estaba buscando! —Dije con una voz que destilaba cansancio—. Me estaba preguntando, ¿no tendrá una pomada por aquí cerca? Es que mi hermana la necesita.

—No creo que tenga —respondió inmediatamente, viendo mi escote como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto. Nota mental: usar abrigo la próxima vez que viniese.

–Por favor, revise. Por mi hermana. —Y comencé a lloriquear un poco. Sabía que era muy exagerado, pero debía aceptar que el año en New York valió la pena.

—Está bien, está bien. No llores, la voy a buscar, pero no te prometo nada.

—Okay, ¿puedo ir al bebedero que está en el probador? Es que tengo sed, con todo esto no he tomado agua en toda la mañana.

—Claro, ve. No hay problema. —Dicho esto, caminé hasta el probador aunque antes de entrar, me pareció ver una figura de contextura ancha entrando al gimnasio.

Cuando llegué, me encontré con Ángela Weber. Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo yo aquí, si odiaba a las animadoras. Le dije que se me había caído el brazalete de Bella y lo estaba buscando. Se ofreció a ayudarme, pero le dije que no, que ella llegaría tarde a la audición. Gracias a Dios me creyó.

Empecé a buscar los bolsos de las Denali, fácilmente los conseguí. ¿Quién más en Forks tenía bolsos Dolce&amp;Gabbana, que fingían que eran reales y olían a perfume barato? Busqué sus botellas de agua y puse tres gotas en cada frasco. Quería enfermarlas, no matarlas. Solo faltaba que bebiesen.

Les coloqué un medicamento que inducía el vómito y si colocaba más, podrían morir. Tal vez las odiase, pero eso no quería decir prefería que muriesen. No era tan perra.

Cuando ya estaba todo terminado, salí. El entrenador me dio la pomada, le di las gracias y me fui de ese lugar hacia la enfermería. Antes, le guiñé un ojo a Emmett y me sonrió. Salí de ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué odiábamos a las Denali? Simple. Desde que éramos pequeñas nos molestaban y lo seguían haciendo. Para rematar, nos quitaron a los hombres de los que estábamos enamoradas. Ellas lo sabían, pero aún no sabía cómo se enteraron. El punto es que nos hicieron la vida imposible por dieciséis años.

A Bella, ya saben el por qué quería la venganza hacia Tanya, pero, ¿y Alice y yo?

A Alice porque estaba discutiendo con Kate, pasó Jasper y le plantó un beso en los labios, y actuó como si Alice no estuviera ahí. Ella hacía un mal trío así que se fue. En cambio, cada vez que me conseguía a Irina, me empezaba a decir porquerías sin importancia. Me resbalaba lo que dijera, pero la última vez sí que me pegaron sus palabras.

Estaba caminando hacia mi próxima clase cuando vi a la insoportable de Irina y me empezó a decir un millón de cosas. Sobre sus hermanas, las mías, ella misma, y yo. Pero lo siguiente que dijo me sacó de mis casillas.

"—_Emmett es tan lindo conmigo, él me ama. Yo sí estoy a su altura, en cambio tú, ni me llegas a los talones y aún así, si Emmett termina conmigo, lo cual no creo posible, nunca estaría contigo, perra."_

Y se fue caminando, contoneando sus caderas y con la cabeza de plástico bien en alto.

Me dolieron cada una de sus malditas palabras. Gracias a Dios me contuve de darle una coñaza de la buena y que se callara de una vez.

Llegué a la enfermería, le pusimos la pomada a Alice. Ella y Bella estaban molestas porque tenían que intercambiar zapatos, ya que los míos le iban a quedar muy grandes a las dos y no podíamos traer otros porque sospecharían. Bella no se quería poner los botines azules de Alice porque era del seis y Alice no se quería poner los de Bella porque eran del tres, pero al final accedieron. Cuando ya estaba todo terminado, salimos de ese lugar.

**POV Bella.**

A la mañana siguiente, las Denali no fueron. Nos culparon a nosotras, pero como no tenían pruebas, no pudieron hacer nada. Todo iba muy bien hasta que pasaron dos semanas y las zorras esas volvieron pues se recuperaron de la "misteriosa y casual" enfermedad que les dio. Todos pensaron que tenían un virus, pero pasaron otras dos semanas y los estudiantes se olvidaron de ello.

Luego de que pasara un mes de escuela, comenzaron las actividades extracurriculares, a las cuales no me inscribí porque no había ninguna que me interesara, excepto música, pero no quería estar con el mismo profesor de mierda.

Como casi nadie se inscribió, el director llamó a los del último año al teatro para informarnos sobre algo. Absolutamente nadie sabía lo que era. Excepto nosotras. Alice lo averiguó. Esto sorprendería a todos y ahora valía la pena saber tanto de música.

* * *

¡Gracias por la espera y por darme un poco de su tiempo y leer! Enserio, gracias.

También gracias a Mónica por hacerme este pequeño favor de betearme el cap. ¡Gracias! :-)

Nos leemos luego...

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Puntos A Favor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**Www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

**¿Más Que Amigos?**

**5\. Puntos a Favor**

**.**

**Bella POV.**

—Buenos días, queridos alumnos, —comenzó el director Greene: un señor regordete, a veces amargado, muy tacaño y estricto… el modelo favorito de los padres—. En vista de la situación de que muchos de ustedes no quisieron inscribirse en una actividad extracurricular, pero aún así quieren y necesitan los puntos extras, en especial los de último año, hemos decidido entre todos los profesores y mi persona, realizar un show de canto —Parecía muy pedante que se le hubiese ocurrido esa idea. Muchos estaban con cara de aburridos. En fin, otra vez, nadie le importaba.

—Sabía que nadie se interesaría, así que esto es obligatorio los próximos a graduarse. —Se escucharon las protestas alrededor de todo el teatro—. Claro, si son sobresalientes, están en un club, son deportistas o animadoras, no necesariamente tienen que participar, solo si quieren, ya que gracias a eso ya tendrían los puntos asegurados. Segundo, los beneficiará a todos ustedes, así que deberían estar felices.

—Voy a decir los premios del que quede en primer lugar. —El director esperó, pero lo único que se escuchaba era silencio—. Cada uno de los estudiantes que conforman el grupo, ganarán una semana sin clases, junto con una beca para la prestigiosa _California Institute of the Arts__* _—justo en ese momento, todo el teatro se emocionó—. ¡SILENCIO! —gritó el director y tan rápido como empezaron los gritos, cesaron.

—Otra cosa, la fecha del show será el sábado 14 de Noviembre, así que tienen aproximadamente más de un mes para prepararse. ¡No quiero idioteces! Por favor, sean maduros ese día —me reí ante lo último. Qué extraño… dos días antes del aniversario de bodas de mis padres—. Ese día, vendrá la directora de la universidad, la señora Zafrina Cipriano. Ella erigirá quién ganará la beca junto con mi ayuda —el director parecía orgulloso—. Pueden buscar en la cartelera informativa las inscripciones y un sobre, donde encontrarán las reglas y una autorización que debe ser firmada por los padres o representantes para que puedan participar. Sin más que decir, me despido. Que pasen un buen día.

Cuando el director salió del teatro, se fueron corriendo hacia la cartelera informativa, mientras que nosotras salimos casi últimas. Por _Dios_… ¡No se acabarían los sobres, chicos! Los Cullen nos siguieron justo detrás, hablando en susurros.

Alice comenzó a planear todo junto con Rosalie. Querían que escribiera la canción ya que, según ellas, yo tenía un gran talento. Les dije que lo consideraría ya que no estaba del todo segura.

Para cuando llegamos, ya habían llenado dos hojas. Nos anotamos, cogimos los sobres y nos fuimos hacia el estacionamiento. Edward se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi Mercedes cuando vimos a dos personas que se acercaban a nosotros. Qué raro, ¿por qué vendrán juntos?

— ¡Eddie! —dijo Tanya con una tan voz chillona que creía que rompería un vidrio—. Te estaba buscando… —Y le dio un beso que hacía que pareciera aspiradora.

—Hola amor —dijo Jacob en un susurro y me dio un beso en los labios, pero luego empezó a darme uno de verdad. Le respondí, pero su lengua comenzó a entrar en mi boca sin permiso y tuve que parar. Nunca me había gustado cómo me besaba. Tan… bruscamente.

Edward me estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de furia, pero se volvió hacia Tanya rápidamente antes de que pudiese notar si era cierto.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! —Exclamó Jacob, moviendo su mano en frente de mi rostro, tratando de llamar mi atención—. Amor, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando si nos podíamos poner juntos para tocar en el show y así, si ganamos, nos podemos ir juntos a _CalArts_ —Casi se me salen los ojos de sus cuencas cuando terminó de decir esa estupidez. Sonreí, esperando que no pareciera desde afuera tan falsa como yo creía. Ni tuve que pensarlo dos veces para saber cuál era la respuesta.

—Lo siento, Jacob, pero me pondré con mis hermanas, y solo queremos estar nosotras tres —dije en un susurro.

—Ah, okay. No importa.

—De todos modos, ¿para qué vas a participar? Tú ya tienes los puntos extras.

—Para poder estar contigo —no supe qué responder ante eso, así que comenzó a hablar antes de que la situación se pusiera mucho más incomoda—. Pero no es importante.

—Lo siento —repetí. Fue lo único que pude decir.

—No te preocupes. Además, tienes razón. No voy a participar, ¿para qué? ¿Para perder mí tiempo? No, gracias —sonrió con burla y me hizo sonreír a mí.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, llegaré tarde a casa —le dije.

—Está bien, nos vemos —me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Me despedí de Edward, que extrañamente seguía con ese aire de frustración en los ojos y que no había pasado desapercibido. Me subía mi Mercedes y de camino a casa me rondaba una pregunta por la cabeza: ¿en qué diablos me había metido al estar con Jacob?

Cuando mis hermanas y yo por fin llegamos a casa, no había nadie y no me sorprende. Aunque amaba a mis padres, siempre estaban en viajes de negocios o trabajando, aunque en su tiempo libre siempre están con nosotras.

Subimos a la habitación de Alice y las chicas seguían con la molestia de que escribiera la canción, pero se nos olvidó una pequeña cosita. Abrir el sobre.

Ahí estaban las condiciones:

**_THE HIGH SCHOOL INSTITUTE OF SEATTLE_****, WASHINGTON **

**SHOW DE CANTO**

Estudiantes de último año

Año _2015-2016_

**CONDICIONES:**

**1.** AUTORIZACIÓN FIRMADA POR LOS PADRES, REPRESENTANTES O RESPONSABLES **(OBLIGATORIO).**

**2.** DEBEN TENER UN COLOR DE ATUENDO ESTABLECIDO.

**3.** COREOGRAFÍA **(OPCIONAL).**

**4.** CANCION DE SU AUTORIA **(OPCIONAL).**

**5.** GRUPO CONFORMADO DE 10 PERSONAS O MENOS.

**6.** LÍMITE DE PUNTOS EXTRAS: _20._

**7.** HORARIO:

_Sábado, 14 de noviembre del 2015_

*17.30 A 20.45 PM **(PARTICIPANTES)**

*18.45 A 20.30 PM **(PÚBLICO EN GENERAL)**

**8.** DURACIÓN DE LA PRESENTACIÓN: 3.30 MINUTOS

**9.** RECESO DE 15 MINUTOS _(DESPUÉS DE LAS PRESENTACIONES)_ PARA LA DECISION DE LOS JUECES.

**10.** SE LE AGRADECE PUNTUALIDAD

**PREMIOS:**

**TERCER LUGAR:** Los integrantes que conforman el grupo, ganarán la oportunidad de cantar en la fiesta de fin de curso (SIN OBLIGACIÓN ALGUNA).

**SEGUNDO LUGAR:** Los integrantes que conforman el grupo ganarán tres a cinco instrumentos musicales de su preferencia y la recomendación del instituto a cualquier universidad _(MENOS A LA CalArts)._

**PRIMER LUGAR:** Los integrantes que conforman el grupo, ganarán una semana libre, sin actividades escolares, extracurriculares u alguna parecida, con la oportunidad de ir a un viaje a _New York_, junto con una beca para cada uno para la prestigiosa _California Institute of the Arts_ **(CalArts).**

**Datos:**

*La semana libre es completamente a elección de los ganadores de dicho premio. No puede ser cerca de finales o vacaciones.

*El viaje hacia New York, tiene que ser durante cualquier semana de Diciembre. No antes ni después.

*El hotel, transporte y comida es completamente pago durante el viaje a New York, a cortesía de CalArts. Otros suministros correrán por cuenta propia.

*Los instrumentos se entregarán quince días después de show.

*La recomendación del instituto es solamente a UNA (1) universidad por persona.

Alice y Rosalie se emocionaron con lo del viaje a New York, ya que Alice nunca ha ido a la Ciudad de la Moda, y Rosalie, sorprendentemente, la echaba de menos. En cuanto a mí, me interesaba mucho más la beca, lo cual las chicas no entendían porqué. Aún así, nada ni nadie me salvó de escribir la dichosa canción y no tuve de otra.

**…**

Llegó la noche y a mis queridas hermanas se le ocurrió hacer una mini pijamada entre nosotras.

Alice estaba buscando qué ponerse mañana y ya llevaba más de veinticinco minutos buscando algo. Rosalie estaba leyendo una revista que mis padres le trajeron de Londres, mientras yo estaba sentada tocando la guitarra y escribiendo la canción del show, cuando Alice comenzó.

—Chicas, me dirán loca y todo, pero… siento que algo malo va a pasar.

—Alice no te preocupes. Lo peor que puede pasar es que nuestros "novios" nos llamen y se ofrezcan a venir para acá, ¿no crees? —dije.

—Bella tiene razón —dijo Rose—, deja de preocuparte.

Justo después de que Rosalie terminase de hablar, sonó mi teléfono. Me levanté y no podía creer quien era.

—Hola, Jacob.

—Hola, amor. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —_Antes de que llamaras_—. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy un poco cansada —dije en un tono cortante.

—Pues, supe que tus padres no estaban y no queríamos que estuvieran solas, así que...

— ¿Queríamos? ¿También tus primos?

—Sí. ¿Quieren que vayamos a tu casa y así acompañarlas para que no se queden solitas? —dijo con una voz cargada de segundas intenciones. Me quedé en shock antes de poder responder.

—Dame un momento —me volví hacia las chicas para comunicarles lo que Jacob me estaba diciendo.

Le di el celular a Rose para que les aclarara un poco más las cosas. Mientras ella seguía hablando, en la distancia pude oírla chillando, pero me quedé de espaldas, mirando hacia la ventana y su voz se volvió distante.

—_Bella… Bella…_ ¡BELLA! —Volví a la realidad con un chasquido de dedos por parte de Alice—. ¡Al fin vuelves! —Le di una pequeña sonrisa—. Rose habló con los idiotas que tenemos por novios y discutieron, pero no van a venir, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias a Dios —se hizo un largo silencio, muy incómodo debo decir, cuando Rosalie al fin habló.

—Chicas, creo que ya es suficiente —susurró.

— ¿Qué es suficiente? —preguntó Alice.

— ¡Esto! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que no podemos seguir así? No podemos estar con unas personas a las que solo les estamos dando ilusiones, que merecen a alguien que de verdad los quiera.

La miramos como si tuviera tres cabezas, aunque, después de pensarlo un minuto, descubrí que ella tenía razón, solo que Alice pensaba muy diferente.

— ¿Acaso estás loca?

—Pues estoy loca, Alice. Sé que tú quieres a Jasper desde que lo conoces, y, ¿sabes? Si estamos disponibles sería un paso más cerca para estar con ellos.

—Pero ellos tienen novias. ¿No pensaste que de todos modos no vamos a estar con ellos, así terminemos con los Black?

— ¡¿Qué carajos sucedió con nuestra Alice?! —Explotó Rosalie—.La que siempre tiene optimismo por todo, la que raramente se pone triste. ¿Qué pasó con mi hermanita? ¿Con Allie?

—Sigue aquí —susurró Alice.

— ¿Enserio? Pues no la veo —dijo Rose.

Alice no pudo responder a eso. Solo dio un salto a la cama, se tapó la cara con una almohada y empezó a sollozar. Cuando terminó, fui hacia mi hermana y le di un abrazo, y sollozó en mi hombro por un minuto.

—Rose —estaba mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente y se volvió hacia a mí—. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Bella, nunca voy a estar segura, pero te prometo que esta será unas de las decisiones más inteligentes que hemos tomado. ¿Estás lista? —interrogó, mirando a Alice.

—Sí, quiero y debo hacerlo —dijo Alice—. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Debemos esperar el momento adecuado. Mientras más pronto, mejor —dije.

— ¡No puedo creer lo que haremos! —Gritó Alice—. ¡Estamos completamente locas!

—Eso no importa, Alice —respondí.

Después de la "conversación", seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta había sido siempre nuestra forma de ser. Tomar decisiones es la parte que más dolía, la que nos llevaba por la calle de la amargura, pero una vez que tomábamos la decisión, nos limitábamos a seguirla, por lo general con alivio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté esta mañana y me levanté a darme un merecido baño. Después de que mi cabello oliera a _fresias_, fui hacia mi habitación para vestirme, cuando fijé mi vista hacia la ventana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era el sol!

Este día tenía mucho ánimo, así que encendí mi equipo de sonido, puse la música lo suficientemente moderada para que los vecinos no se quejaran, y empecé a cantar y a bailar. Me vestí muy monocromática, camisa beige y pantalones negros con un par de tacones, no quería destacar el día de hoy. Me hice una pequeña trenza dejando unos mechones sueltos por la frente.

Cuando ya estaba lista y guardando todos mis libros en mi bolso, recibí un WhatsApps. Ni tuve que ver el destinario para saber quién era.

**"¡Buenos días, Bella! Perdón por no llamarte, pero estoy muy ocupado y voy camino al instituto. Te espero y vamos a la cancha de fútbol, ¿sí?**

**Te quiero.**

Tecleé una respuesta rápida con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**"¡Buenos Días, Edward! Ya te dije que no te disculparas por todo lo que sucede en este jodido mundo. Acepto tu invitación para ir a la muy exclusiva cancha de futbol americano. ¡LOL!**

**También te quiero."**

Me respondió con un montón de emoticones y negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. Fui la primera en bajar, con una alegría que hasta a mí misma me sorprendía.

—Hola, cariño, ¿por qué tan alegre? —preguntó Sue, el ama de llaves. Ella siempre ha sido como la niñera de mis hermanas y mía desde que éramos pequeñas cuando nuestros padres se iban de viaje—. ¡No me digas que es por cierto chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes! —Ella sabe casi todo de nosotras, al igual que mamá. Me reí.

—Además de eso. No sé porqué, pero siento que hoy será un gran día.

—Pensé que la "vidente" era Alice —apuntó con ironía. Lancé una risita.

—Pues, al parecer, me quitaron el puesto —dijo Alice, bajando las escaleras.

—Tranquila Alice, ese trabajo es tuyo —indiqué.

—Me halagas.

—Pues, entonces, no hay de qué. —Reí. Se sentó a comer y vi su atuendo; una camisa blanca, short de flores y chaleco largo de color rosa, junto con sus inseparables zapatos de tacón.

— ¿Y Rosalie? —pregunté.

—No encuentra su bolso. Intenté ayudarla, pero no quiere. De seguro ya lo encontró —respondió Alice.

— ¡Listo! Perdón por bajar tarde, Sue —habló Rosalie, bajando las escaleras con una camisa negra junto a una falda del mismo color.

—No importa, querida, pero deben comer rápido. No olviden llevar sus lentes de sol —recordó Sue.

—De acuerdo —le respondió Rosalie.

Después de salir de casa, Alice quería aprovechar el sol que se nos avecinaba, así que nos subimos en su porche, nos pusimos nuestros Ray-Ban, un poco de música y nos encaminamos hacia el instituto.

Habíamos llegado muy temprano, ya que casi no había nadie en el estacionamiento y en efecto eran las seis y doce de la mañana, cuando las clases comenzaban a las siete.

Saludé a Edward, que había llegado antes que nosotras, y sus hermanos y mis hermanas estaban muy ocupados hablando como si no hubiera mañana.

Él me acompañó hasta la cancha de fútbol y nos sentamos en las gradas como ya habíamos planeado. Hablamos de cosas triviales un largo rato, cuando de masoquista, quise tocar el tema que más odio.

— ¿Y dónde está Tanya? Pensé que tú la traías al instituto —y así era. Desde el día en el que Tanya armó el escándalo, Edward nunca volvió a buscarme a mí; mientras que a sus hermanos no les importaba y a veces buscaban a Alice y Rosalie. Y yo, para no hacer un mal trío, me iba completamente sola, conteniendo el ataque de malestar que me provocaba. Cada vez que pasaba eso, Edward y yo nos quedábamos hablando hasta la madrugada. Creo que hacía que me sintiera un poco mejor…

—Quiere que salgamos, así que dijo: "No voy a ir mañana, para que así yo me pueda arreglar y estar ¡perfecta!" —expresó, con una mala imitación de su voz. No pude evitar reírme, pero con mucha frustración en el fondo de mi mente. Otra vez estaría con ella…

— ¿Y adónde la llevarás? —le pregunté.

—Quiere ir al cine y luego a cenar, todo en una "triple cita" —me respondió, de nuevo imitando su voz. Esta vez solo sonreí, no quería que mi risa pareciera falsa.

—Así que también van tus hermanos.

—Exacto. ¿Y cómo vas con Jacob?

—Bueno, yo... —inhalé por la nariz y le hice una seña con mi dedo índice para que se acercara y poderle hablarle al oído: —Quiero terminar con él.

— ¿En serio? — _¿Se le iluminaron sus ojos o solo fui yo?_

—Sí, ya me cansé. Creo… que me gusta alguien más —su cara se volvió completamente seria.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién es esa persona?

—No te lo diré. Espera y verás.

—No seas mala, dime —hizo un puchero estilo Alice aunque no funcionó, porque en todos estos años ya me acostumbré a ese pequeño puchero del mal.

—No, pero puedes adivinar.

—Está bien, dime una pista —pidió Edward.

—Okay... Es un chico.

—Creo que tiene que ser un chico. Tú no eres lesbiana… ¿o sí? —Le di un manotazo en el brazo—. Auch, Bella, eso dolió, ¿sabes?

—Deja de ser una niña, Cullen.

— ¿Piensas que soy una niña, Swan? —Asentí con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro—. Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso —justo después, Edward se abalanzó sobre mí y me empezó a hacer cosquillas. Seguimos así hasta que se me salieron las lágrimas—. ¿Aun sigues pensando eso?

— ¡No! ¡No lo pienso más! ¡Nunca lo pensé! —chillé.

—Eso creí —y se alejó de mí—. Bueno, volviendo al tema. Dime una pista para poder adivinar.

—Está bien, tiene novia.

— ¿Un chico prohibido? —dijo en tono _"Emmett"._

—No seas como tu hermano —le dije.

—Pero dime la inicial de su nombre —me pidió curioso.

— ¡No te diré!

— ¡Bella!

Miré mi iPhone y eran las 6:40 por lo que me levanté.

—Edward, llegaremos tarde —miró su reloj, se levantó y nos pusimos a caminar. Cuando íbamos a mitad del pasillo, habló.

—Pero, Swan, no se te olvide que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—No se me va a olvidar, Cullen —le respondí.

Cuando estábamos cerca de mi próxima clase, no sé cómo, pero me resbalé. _¡Malditos tacones altos!_

Cerré los ojos, esperé la caída, y… no sentí nada. Cuando los abrí, descubrí que Edward me estaba sosteniendo en la comodidad de sus brazos. Me sorprendió mucho eso, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que su cara estaba a milímetros de la mía. Nuestras narices se rozaban. Me levantó, pero sus manos se situaron en mi cintura. Nos miramos a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, y sin darme cuenta, mis manos habían hecho un camino hacia el cuello de Edward y se quedaron en ese lugar.

Sin poder evitarlo, el deseo nos consumió a ambos y nuestros labios encajaron perfectamente cuando se presionaron sobre el otro. Una chispa recorrió por todo mi cuerpo y sin que ninguno de los dos pensara con claridad, en medio del beso ambos nos dijimos "te quiero" con una perfecta sincronía que probablemente nunca más pasaría… Y no me importaba.

Estábamos en nuestro pequeño mundo. En nuestro pequeño infinito. Y solo importábamos él y yo. Nadie más.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, hola.**

**¿Como estan? Yo no tan bien, pero eso es lo de menos, jeje. **

**Aww, al parecer esta pareja ya dió su primer paso hacia ese juego sin retorno; les aseguro que se pondrá más interezante al pasar de los capitulos. Como ya saben, no hay día de actualización, solo saben que es cada quince días por cada historia, aunque AGOFU (mi otra historia) está a un solo capítulo de terminar.**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos.**

**También gracias a mi beta Mónica por revisar y corregir este capítulo.**

**Besos y nos leemos luego.**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Incomodidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**Www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

**¿Más Que Amigos?**

**6\. Incomodidad**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Esto es como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos. Sin nada que nos moleste.

Ni Tanya. Ni Jacob. Ni nadie.

Solo él y yo.

Edward pidió permiso para profundizar más el beso, y yo gustosa se lo concedí. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y ambos soltamos un gemido. Explorábamos la boca del otro, en diferentes velocidades; lento, rápido, intermedio…Luego se convirtió en algo más sensual y con más movimiento.

Cuando se nos acabó el aire, tuvimos que separarnos, pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas, los dos estábamos con respiraciones entrecortadas. Yo estaba mirando abajo, pero me digné a mirar a esas dos esmeraldas que me vuelven loca.

Escuche reírse entre dientes a Edward. Lo miré con confusión escrita en la mirada.

—Tus labios —se separó un poco de mí, levantó una mano y los empezó a acariciar con el pulgar—. Los tienes hinchados… me encantan porque sé que yo soy el culpable de eso... —suspiró con frustración—. Quisiera quedarme, pero sabes que debemos ir a clase.

—Tienes razón —dije con voz un poco desanimada, esperando que no lo notara.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

—Igualmente —respondí. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y seguía con las manos en mi cintura, a pesar de que ya nos habíamos despedido. Sonreí.

—No me quiero separar de ti —susurró.

—Tienes que hacerlo… y como dijiste, tenemos clase. Si nos ven el pasillo, nos meteremos en grandes problemas.

—Maldita escuela… —Tomó mi cara con sus manos y me miró a los ojos—. Luego de Trigonometría, te busco, ¿sí? —Esa era mi clase antes del almuerzo. Asentí con la cabeza, completamente hipnotizada por el poder de la mirada de Edward—. Okey… Te quiero, Bella —me dio un beso en los labios y en la frente antes de irse por el pasillo y en el camino, darme un último vistazo.

Me quedé allí, estática. Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a la clase. _¡Maldición!_

Para mi suerte, el Sr. Mason no había llegado y me senté en mi puesto al lado de Alice. Ella me miraba con cara de: _¿Qué diablos te sucedió?_ Le hice una nota, pero solamente le escribí:

**_Emergencia de Edward y Bella. Luego te explico, ¿de acuerdo?_**

Leyó la nota, puso los ojos como platos, pero cuando me iba a preguntar, el Sr. Mason llegó y no pudo hacerlo. Finalmente empezó la clase.

…

En el almuerzo, actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que a veces nos mandábamos miradas, y Alice, Rosalie o algunos de los chicos nos atrapaban, pero por milagro, no nos preguntaron nada.

A la salida, estaba recuperando el aire del abrazo de oso que me dio Emmett, cuando vino Edward hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios y detrás de mí estaba Jacob. Edward se fue y me volví para encarar a Jacob; era para invitarme a cenar. Le dije que sí, puesto que quería librarme de él cuanto antes y así quitarme un peso de encima, ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pasando con Tanya y Edward como para echarle más leña al fuego. Y también porque no se me olvidaba que esos dos tienen una cita, y, ¿quién me dijo que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Al llegar a casa, mis queridas hermanas me bombardearon con preguntas sobre lo que pasó en la mañana. De seguro Alice le contó a Rosalie.

— ¡¿Y qué carajo significa esta nota?! —dijeron ambas a coro y Alice puso en mi cara la nota que yo le había mandado.

—_Eeehh…_ —Me trabé.

— ¡Isabella!

—Está bien, está bien... —suspiré—. _Edwardyyonosbesamos_ —solté de golpe.

— ¿Qué? —Al parecer no habían entendido.

—Edward y yo nos besamos —les dije palabra por palabra.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron y empezaron a saltar como locas.

— ¡Alto! ¿Ya están saliendo? —preguntó Alice.

—No —me limité a decir.

— ¿Cómo que no? —dijo Rosalie. Negué con la cabeza—. Cuenta cómo pasó todo, de principio a fin —exigió.

Terminé de contarles la historia y no sabían qué decir, hasta que por fin, hablaron.

—Bella, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que Edward no aguantará a Tanya ni un día más, porque, es Tanya Denali —habló Alice, como si eso fuera suficiente razón.

—Y además, es obvio que se está olvidando de esa perra por ti, hermanita —concordó Rosalie.

—Por supuesto. Solo espera y verás —dijo Alice—. Mientras tanto, actúa normal, pero si él sigue con la zorrista, aunque te duela, no vuelvan a besarse hasta que ellos dos terminen. Luego, si terminan, ustedes decidirán si quieren seguir con su sesión de besos o convertirse en algo de una buena vez.

— ¿Has entendido, Isabella? —preguntó Rose—. Solo hacemos esto porque queremos a Edward como un hermano y tú eres nuestra hermanita. No queremos que pases otra vez por lo James, sufriste mucho por ese hijo de perra, ¿recuerdas? —Él es un chico que se fue a Canadá porque me engañó con otra que vivía allá y fue a estar con ella. Se llama Victoria. Me dejó rota por dentro. Luego conocí a Edward, él me ayudó a recuperarme y al final terminamos como los mejores amigos, pero también acabé enamorándome de él.

—Indiscutiblemente que lo recuerdo, pero, sobre el beso, no lo puede saber nadie —acoté.

— ¿Y quién crees que somos? —respondió Alice—.Y, cambiando de tema, ¿terminaste la canción?

—No, aún no puedo escribir el estribillo.

—Pues nosotras te ayudamos—dijo Rosalie—, ¿no, Alice?

—Pero, ¿hoy no íbamos a ir al centro comercial a comprar ese vestido?

—Iremos mañana.

—Pero, ¿qué tal si alguien ya se lo ha llevado para mañana?

— ¡Alice!

— ¡Está bien! Pero después no se quejen cuando nos digan: "Lo siento, ayer se llevaron el último."

— ¡Oigan!—grité—. ¿Pueden limitarse a hacer silencio y tratar de no matarse? ¿Por qué no mejor esa energía en escribir la… —respiré hondo— canción? Subamos, respiremos profundo y escribamos, ¿sí? —dije esto último con voz peligrosamente tranquila.

Las chicas solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y empezaron a subir las escaleras. En momentos así, yo parecía la mayor en lugar de Rosalie.

En la tarde ya teníamos el estribillo listo y la canción ya completa. Como nos quedó tiempo extra, Alice pidió, o suplicó, que fuéramos al centro comercial a comprar el dichoso vestido. Yo no quise ir, así que fue Rose en mi lugar. Terminé unas cuantas asignaciones que tenía pendientes, y que a los profesores se les ocurrió mandar hoy, además arreglé la ropa para la "cita" con Jacob de esta noche.

No debía lucir muy "sexy" porque ese descerebrado que tengo por novio iba a pensar muy mal y no podía ir horrenda porque si no, Alice me descuartizaría. Estaba harta. Quería descansar un poco, leer un buen libro y listo, pero lo único que me rondaba en la cabeza era lo que me sucedió esta mañana.

* * *

**Hola, hola.**

**¡Actualización!... Algo tarde... como siempre... lo sé.**

**Como todo el tiempo, mi patetica excusa es que se me acaba el internet en solo cinco días, jeje. Disculpen.**

**Este capítulo vuelve a estar entre los cortos, y es porque el siguiente es lo suficientemente largo como para olvidar este; no podía colocarlo junto con el número 07 porque no encajaba, pero aun así necesitaba esta pequeña base, espero entiendan.**

**Ya que ahora terminé mi primera historia, AGOFU, pensarían que actualizaría cada semana, pero no; los días de actualización se quedaran cada quice días, como siempre, ya que quiero encontrar otra historia para adaptar.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capí "base", por así decirlo.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos. Además de la cantidad de visitas, ¡son increibles!**

**Besos y nos leemos luego.**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. ¡Me Quité un Peso de Encima!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**Www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

**¿Más Que Amigos?**

**7\. ¡Me quité un peso de encima!**

* * *

**POV Bella.**

— ¡Bella, quédate quieta! —Gritó Alice, quitándome la tenaza del cabello— ¡Listo! Terminé. Quedaste bella como siempre —dijo, satisfecha con su trabajo.

Me levanté del asiento de su tocador y fui hacia el gran espejo de la habitación. En definitiva, Alice hacía milagros. Era yo misma, solo que más linda. Vestía una falda negra de cola, cinturón a juego, camisa sin mangas blanca con detalles en gris y zapatos de tacón iguales. Mi cabello caía en ondas frente a mis pechos.

— ¡Gracias Alice! Eres la mejor.

—Bella, eso ya lo sabía —me respondió con una sonrisa. No podía hacer nada con ella—. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a buscar unos zapatos mientras buscas a Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué necesitas a Rose?—le pregunté.

—Para que me ayude a buscar los zapatos, ya que ella los usó la última vez.

— ¿Okey? —dije con la duda escrita en mi cara—.Ahora la traigo.

Bajé a buscar a la rubia a la sala de estar. Estaba mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente. Cargaba puesta solo la bata de baño.

—Rose… Rose… ¡ROSALIE! —Le grité y dio un salto por el susto—. Perdón, no quería asustarte.

—No, no importa. Estoy un poco despistada —me sonrió— ¿Para qué llamas?

—Alice quiere que la ayudes a buscar unos zapatos.

— ¿Por qué no te dijo a ti?

—Ni idea —suspiró con fastidio.

—Algunas veces Alice se puede pasar de estúpida.

— ¡ESCUCHÉ ESO, ROSALIE SWAN! ¡SUBE YA! ¡NO ME QUERRÁS VER ENOJADA!—gritó la enana.

—Creo que Alice está un poquito estresada —me burlé en un susurro—.Será mejor que subas.

—Vuelvo en un momento —empezó a subir las escaleras, pero se volvió hacia a mí en el primer escalón—. Oye, por cierto, quedaste muy linda. Alice hizo un estupendo trabajo.

—Gracias, hermanita —rió y se fue.

Pasé el tiempo sentada en el sillón, ya que Sue había salido y la casa estaba sola a excepción de nosotras. Pensé en cómo tendría que terminar con Jacob, pero eso vendría con el momento, ¿cierto? Cuando Alice por fin encontró su tan apreciado par de zapatos, nótese el sarcasmo y las chicas por fin bajaron. Rosalie se puso su atuendo que resaltaba sus bien formadas curvas. Era color azul marino, con falda del mismo color, pero con rayas blancas verticales. En cuanto a Alice, se veía sexy, pero a las vez femenina. Tenía un vestido blanco, la falda en forma de tutú con líneas horizontales blancas y negras. Estábamos listas, pero claro...

... Los Black ya estaban quince minutos retrasados y cuando llegaron, pusieron la excusa de que se habían quedado viendo un juego de fútbol y no habían visto la hora hasta entonces. Definitivamente quería que este día se acabara de una buena vez.

**…**

_¡Fue la noche más larga de toda mi vida!_

Jacob me llevó a uno de los restaurantes más lindos de todo Port Ángeles, pero como es obvio, nada podía empezar bien para mí. Se le olvidó hacer la reservación y tuve que estar parada una hora y media hasta que dos personas dejaron la mesa disponible.

Luego de que terminara la grandiosa cena, me llevó a caminar por un pequeño parque y debo aceptar que fue lindo... al principio.

Nos sentamos, habló conmigo un pequeño momento para luego empezar a besarme. Comenzó a profundizar el bezo y a tocarme los inicios de mis senos. Cuando traté de empujarlo, él parecía no entender, y continuó con el beso. Me estaba hartando. Le mordí el labio muy fuerte y justo en ese momento pudo comprender que ya no quería seguir. Me soltó de un empujón y estuvimos en silencio durante un minuto hasta que me dijo en un tono muy frío:

—De acuerdo, hay que largarnos aquí.

Volvimos hacia el estacionamiento y en todo el camino no dijimos ni una sola palabra.

Le di las gracias a Dios que ya estábamos estacionados frente a mi casa. Ya había llegado el momento… y Jacob interrumpió la dirección de mis pensamientos.

—Bella, he estado pensando en esto y...—comenzó.

—No. Escúchame Jacob —le comencé a decir—.Ya no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo. Necesito que nos tomemos algo de tiempo…

—Si, Isabella —me interrumpió—.No necesito que me digas porqué no quieres que estemos juntos. Sé que te besaste con Edward Cullen… De seguro estás de moja bragas con él…

— ¡Alto!—Ahora me tocó a mí interrumpir su discurso barato—. ¿Cómo sabes que Edward y yo nos besamos? ¿Y quién te da el derecho de llamarme de esa manera?

—Eres tan cínica que hasta lo aceptas.

—No contestaste la jodida pregunta. ¿Cómo carajos sabes que Edward y yo nos besamos?

—Mike los vio. Al principio no le creí, como es tan idiota, pero tomó una foto con su celular y es improbable que tenga photoshop. ¿Sabes? Nunca tuviste el valor de tener sexo conmigo, pero apuesto a que él y tú ya se han acostado juntos. Claro, como eres una... —No le dejé continuar ya que le propiné una cachetada con toda la fuerza de mi mano para que cerrara la boca.

— ¡Cállate! No sabes absolutamente nada de mí. Estar contigo ha sido unos de los peores errores de toda mi vida...

— ¡No! Tú no sabes lo que es estar con una persona que no te ama y al final satisfacerse con otra.

— ¿Como que satisfacerse con otra? —pregunté en un susurro. No contestó, así que por su cobardía ya sabía la respuesta—. ¡¿Te acostaste con otra y me llamas zorra?! ¡¿Por qué mejor no te miras en un espejo antes de juzgarme?! Eres un jodido calienta camas, Jacob.

—También me engañaste, así que no me vengas con...

— ¡Yo solo bese a Edward! ¡No me revolqué con cualquier puta que se me atravesara!

—Tanya no es una puta, solo es...

— ¿Tanya?... ¿Te acostaste con Tanya? —Duró un minuto en silencio. En cambio yo, estaba esperando que tuviera los pantalones y me respondiera. Al final, lo hizo.

—Fue en una fiesta en su casa. Te invité, pero se nota que a ti no te gustan ni las Denali, ni las fiestas. Ella estaba frustrada porque Edward no había querido ir y yo también lo estaba por la misma razón, solo que contigo —yo le había dicho a Jacob que me sentía muy cansada ese día, pero en realidad era que si Edward iba, no lo quería ver atragantándose con Tanya—. Yo estaba medio ebrio esa noche, pero sé que Tanya me arrastró hacia su habitación y tuvimos sexo. El día siguiente ni siquiera nos miramos, hasta que en la tarde me llamó para que fuera a su casa. Habló sobre cómo Edward pocas veces las satisfacía como yo lo hacía. Igual, le dije que tú tampoco querías estar conmigo de esa manera —le miré con los ojos como platos—. Tranquila, no le dije que seguías siendo virgen, sé cómo se tratan. No le quería echar más leña al fuego.

»Bueno, también lo hicimos esa vez y cada vez que nos sentíamos frustrados, nos encontrábamos. Ella aclaró desde un principio que amaba a Edward y que ni por ti, ni por mí, ni por nadie lo iba a dejar, y yo acepté. Ninguno de los dos se debía enamorar del otro y no creí que fuera tan difícil —lo miré confundida—. Pero terminé enamorándome de Tanya Denali y aunque no lo creas, ella me hace muy feliz. Desde hace unos meses estoy así. No le he dicho lo que siento. Prefiero actuar como su perrito faldero o como un desgraciado a no tener nada de la persona que en realidad quiero. Y antes de que empezaras a hablar, yo iba a terminar contigo. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado toda este drama, ¿no crees?

—Lamento todas las cosas que te dije —me disculpé apenada.

—No, no importa. Es más, yo soy el que debería disculparse. Estaba cegado por la rabia. No eres tú la que me dijo a mí cínica, zorra, moja bragas y...

— ¡Sí! ya entendí. No tienes que repetirlo —me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿quedamos en paz?

—En paz —concordé—. Oye, creo que será mejor que entre a casa. Seguramente ya llegó Rose o Alice y estarán preocupadas por mí —ya eran más de las once.

—Tienes razón.

—Adiós —dije y me bajé del auto. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, Jacob me llamó.

— ¡Bella! Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, me avisas —me guiñó un ojo y le puse los ojos como platos—. Tranquila, no hablo de "esas cosas".

—Buenas noches, Jacob —lanzó una carcajada.

—Igual. Ahora que estoy soltero, veré si Tanya sigue despierta para...

— ¡Jacob, lárgate! —Rió de nuevo, pero está vez encendió el auto y antes de irse me dijo:

—Bella, cuando hablaba de si necesitabas algo, era si necesitabas ayuda con Edward. Ya lo sabes, cuentas conmigo —y se fue.

Entré a la casa y llamé a Rosalie o a Alice, pero al parecer no habían llegado. No me preocupé. Ya había pasado esto antes, siempre llegaban entre las una o dos de la madrugada.

Caminé hacia la cocina para buscar una manzana y luego subí a mi habitación. Me quité la ropa lentamente, disfrutando del silencio de la casa vacía.

Fui al baño para darme una ducha caliente, necesitaba relajarme de inmediato, no me importaba que fuera tan tarde. Luego de ese merecido baño, me vestí con mi pijama de Victoria´s Secret, cortesía de Alice de regalo de mi último cumpleaños, que era solo un BabyDoll.

Vi mi cama tan cómoda, pero yo solo me impulsé hacia ella y comencé a saltar.

— _¡Me quité un peso de encima!_

**…**

Luego de emocionarme tanto, quedé profundamente dormida que creí que probablemente nadie me despertaría. Estaba equivocada.

Mis hermanas llegaron a casa a las 1:30AM aproximadamente. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque me despertaron con sus gritos.

—_Rose, ¡no puedo creer que me haya tratado así!_

—_Alice, entiende, algunos hombres como él son tan mierda que carecen de modales. _

—_Sí, lo sé pero..._ ¡BELLA! —Estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando escuché a Alice llamarme para después saltar sobre mí—. Hermanita, no vas a poder creer lo que me hizo el hijo de puta de Quil.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hizo daño? —dije, tocándola por los brazos para ver si sentía algo de dolor.

—Algo así. Que te cuente Rosalie.

Me volví hacia Rose que estaba en la cocina preparando un chocolate caliente para nosotras, especialmente para Alice. Cuando estuvo listo, nuestra hermana estaba sobre mi hombro y su llanto se había convertido en un pequeño sollozo.

— ¿Ya estás lista para contar, Allie? —Ella me miró y volvió a acomodarse en mi hombro.

—Que te explique Rose.

Me volví hacia Rosalie, quien veía a Alice con un poco de preocupación. Después de un largo silencio por parte de las tres, se dispuso a hablar.

—Ya había cortado con Embry y estaba camino hacia acá, cuando recibí una llamada de ella —dijo apuntando a Alice—, diciendo que la fuera a buscar a Port Ángeles. Era extraño, ella nunca llamaría a menos que fuera una emergencia o algo parecido. Ya que había llevado mi auto, conduje lo más rápido que pude hacia allá, dándome cuenta que no me había dicho la dirección la llamé y me dijo que la enviaría por mensaje de texto. Estaba en un restaurante.

»—Cuando llegué, localicé el auto de Quil. Caminé hecha una furia hacia ese auto de mierda cuando me di cuenta que Alice y él estaban gritando. No sabía si el uno al otro. Lo pude confirmar ya que el casi le levanta la mano —di un grito ahogado y me volví para ver a Alice dormida en mi hombro; tan angelical, con sus locuras, pero aún así podías llegar a quererla mucho. ¿Cómo ese maldito hijo de puta pudo levantarle la mano?—. Tranquila, no le dio ningún golpe porque, aunque nuestra hermana sea pequeña, no se deja por nadie. Así que lo agarró por el brazo a solo centímetros de su cara cuando toqué la ventanilla del auto. Ese fue el momento de Alice para salir del coche y dirigirse al mío. Esperé a que estuviera a una distancia considerable para decirle las cosas a ese maldito, ya que se había quedado viendo el culo de Alice como un estúpido. Al final le propiné una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas y le grité:_ "Si te vuelves a acercar a algunas de mis hermanas o a mí, te juro que la vas a pagar muy caro. ¿Entendido? ¡MUY CARO!"_

»—Sentí su mirada en mí hasta que volví al convertible. Salí del estacionamiento pasando junto a su auto, le saqué mi dedo del medio y le grite_: ¡Vete a la mierda!_ Alice estaba llorando, explicándome lo que le había sucedido.

Siempre vi a Quil como alguien amable, pero el día de hoy pude ver que todo eso era una fachada. Una maldita fachada.

Alice se estaba despertando, ya que estaba en una posición muy incómoda, pero solo tenía duda de una cosa.

—Me voy a dormir, tal vez mañana vuelva a ser la de antes y se me quite lo llorona—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos—. Hasta mañana… Y gracias.

—No hay de qué —dijimos automáticamente Rosalie y yo. Alice estaba ya en la mitad de las escaleras cuando la llamé: —Alice —se volvió hacia mí—. Dime por favor que no habrá venganza.

Me miró sin ninguna expresión en la cara y dijo en voz baja:

—Ese mal nacido no merece siquiera mi venganza —se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

Me quede viéndola hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Edward.**

_**HORAS ANTES.**_

Me estaba arreglando para mi "cita" con Tanya. Hoy sería el día en el terminaríamos con las Denali. Ya estaba cansado de Tanya; es completamente insoportable, ya no la aguanto ni un día más… y Jasper está cansado Kate... y Emmett de Irina.

Cuando estábamos ya listos, cada uno se fue en su auto ya que honestamente las tres juntas forman una muy mala combinación. Tanya estaba esperándome en la puerta de su casa trayendo un lindo atuendo de falda verde con una blusa negra y zapatos de tacón. Aunque me pregunto, ¿por qué no trae chaqueta si vamos para el cine?

_Oh, por Dios_. Ya me la imagino en la sala del cine quejándose por el puto frío y sin dejar ver la película.

Esta noche en definitiva va a ser muy larga.

**…**

¡Sabía que tenía toda la razón! ¡Sabía que esta noche iba a hacer la más larga de toda mi vida! ¡Sabía que Tanya se volvería insoportable! Y también sabía que aún no venía la peor parte de todas.

En toda la película, efectivamente, Tanya se la pasó molestándome porque se estaba congelando, le entregué mi chaqueta para que se calentara y en mi interior pidiendo que hiciera algo de silencio. Luego fue que se quería sentar en mis piernas aun sabiendo que las personas de atrás no podían ver con ella encima de mí; lo intentó como cinco u ocho veces. Cuando se rindió pensé que al fin podía ver la película en paz, pero no fue así.

Tanya intentó besarme durante media película. La dejé algunas veces, pero cuando ya estaba cabreado, le dije_:_ —_ Tanya, paras o me largo de aquí._

Me miro como por diez segundos con los ojos como platos, pero después de eso se tranquilizó. Aunque yo sé que por dentro estaba echando chispas.

En el restaurante, las tres nos intentaron besar. Eran aceptables unos cuantos, pero ya me estaba cansando de esto. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando la invité a salir? Ah, sí, ya recordé.

Tuve que convencer a tres personas, sin incluir a mis hermanos ya que ellos también se querían largar y aún así no me ayudaron. Afortunadamente aceptaron todos. Al final, ya casi todo estaba en su lugar, lo único que me faltaba era terminar con la Zorrista. Sonreí entre dientes ante el término con el que Bella se refería a Tanya.

Cuando ya estaba estacionado frente a la casa de las Denali, no me salían las palabras para al fin terminarle. De repente sentí alguien acariciándome el pecho, me volví hacia donde estaba una de mis pesadillas y le dije en voz baja:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada —dijo con una voz que pretendía ser angelical. Siguió con su camino y sin darme cuenta el primer botón de mi camisa ya estaba desabotonado, luego dijo con una voz llena de segundas intenciones—. Creo que hay algo en el asiento de atrás, ¿por qué mejor no me acompañas a ver?

Antes de poder responder, ella ya estaba encima de mí y besándome como una loca; los otros tres botones de mi camisa ya habían desaparecido. Quería parar, estaba claro ya que ni le correspondí el beso, pero ella no entendía y no aguanté más. La empuje hacia el asiento del copiloto.

— _¡¿Qué te pasa Edward?!_ ¿Qué no te das cuenta que quiero tener sexo contigo o te lo tengo que explicar como a un niño de cinco años?! —Se notaba desde lejos que Tanya no se respetaba— ¿Sabes? No recuerdo la última vez que tuve relaciones contigo. Recuerda que perdí mi virtud contigo, amor y...

— ¿De verdad, Tanya? ¿Acaso no te cansas de decir tantas mentiras? Nunca me entregaste tu virginidad ya que la perdiste hace ya tres años, mucho antes de estar junto a mí.

—No fue nada serio. ¡Era pura diversión! Así que no cuenta. La perdí la primera vez que estuve contigo. Sabes que yo te amo.

—Eso no parecía cuando te encontré en casa de Mike, y tú, suplicándole que te lo metiera más profundo, ¿no?

—Pues, ¿sabes, Edward? No te quiero dar los detalles sobre lo increíble que fue —dijo, regocijándose.

—Y relájate, que ni me interesan y ni los quiero saber. Por Dios, ¿cómo podré dormir, entonces? Con la imagen del pequeñín del Mike Newton en mi mente… —le dije— ¡No puedo creer que te perdonase! Ni sé en qué estaba pensando en ese momento, pero me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ya vi que me equivoqué contigo.

—Pues, ¡adivina!... ¡Tú no eres el único! Yo creía que eras un chico divertido, arriesgado, además de darme oportunidades, pero veo que no. Eres la peor persona con quien pude estar. Solo piensas en tu maldita música. ¡Consíguete una vida! ¡Pude haber sido lo mejor que ha pasado por la tuya y...!

— ¡TANYA, YA BASTA, POR FAVOR! No me importa nada de lo que tú digas o hagas. Yo por lo menos nunca te fui infiel y mírate a ti.

—Pues, para tu información te engañé más de una vez, con muchos; el último, el novio de la putita de Isabella Swan.

— ¿Qué? —le dije en un susurro. _¿Cómo coño le dijo a mi Bella?_

—Así como lo oyes. Tenemos meses así. Es amable, me complace mucho más que tu material y sexualmente.

—Joder, ¿es que solo piensas en tener sexo?

—No —respondió con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo mierda puede ser tan malditamente cínica?

—Se acabó. Terminamos, Tanya.

— ¡NO! —Gritó con una voz tan chillona y tan fuerte que creo que se escuchó en Canadá— ¡Nadie ha terminado conmigo antes y esta no será la primera vez! Yo soy la que termina contigo.

— ¡Está bien! Pero creo que el punto está más que claro. Yo soy libre. Tú eres libre. Todo el mundo está feliz.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Edward. ¡Adiós! —Se salió del Volvo, pero antes de cerrar, se volvió hacia mí y dijo—: Y por cierto, suerte encontrando a alguien que sea tan chapado a la antigua como tú. Y mucho menos me vengas a buscar cuando te dejen tirado por ahí.

—Adiós, Tanya—dije cortante. Lanzó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y se fue caminando el pequeño trecho hacia su casa, meneando las caderas.

El trayecto hacia mi casa tuve todo el tiempo una sonrisa en mi cara. Como no había nadie, subí hacia mi habitación para darme un merecido baño. Después, cuando estaba en mi cama, volvió de nuevo la sonrisa, disfrutando del silencio y no me importó que sonara como niña, pero grité como un loco:

— _¡Me quité un peso de encima!_

* * *

**Hola, hola.**

**¡Actualización!... A tiempo.**

**Después de seis capítulos por fin terminan con el dolor de culo que tenían ambos detrás, jeje. Ahora las cosas se van a poner más y más interezantes ya que TODOS están solteros y sin compromisos (un mini adelanto gratis para que vean que no soy tan mala).**

**Si quieren adelantos, datos o la foto de los atuendos de este capítulo pueden pasarse por mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap; gracias a tod s los que leen esta historia. Gracias también por su comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos.**

**Gracias a mi beta Mónica por revisar y corregir este capítulo. La mejor.**

**Besos y nos leemos luego.**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**wwwfacebookcom/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

**¿Más Que Amigos?**

**8\. Sentimientos Encontrados**

* * *

"_Nadie tiene derecho a saber el futuro. Pero nada nos impide adelantarnos a él…"_

—Alice Cullen.

.

**POV Bella. **

Después de lo de Alice, me quedé hablando con Rose un rato sobre cómo le fue en su cita. Fue mucho mejor que la mía, eso lo puedo asegurar. Embry siempre fue ese chico que casi nunca se encontraba; el cara bonita, sentimientos increíbles y ese tipo que quieres tener como mejor amigo. Esa fue una de las razones por la que Rosalie aceptó salir con él. Quedaron en buenos términos a la primera, sin gritos y todo fue muy civilizado, se divirtieron y terminaron como amigos, además de que Embry sabía que Rose sentía algo por Emmett así que quiso su felicidad ante todo. Ambos saben que aún pueden confiar el uno en el otro. Rosalie le deseó que encontrara a la mujer correcta, a la indicada. Sino ella personalmente le iba a arrancar el cabello a la perra y él se ganaría un rodillazo en las bolas.

Fue a dormir y yo me quedé sola. Cuando quise tomar el chocolate que Rose había preparado, estaba frío. Lo dejé allí y me fui a descansar.

No podía dormir. Había estado rodando en mi cama por horas, dándole la vuelta a mis almohadas para colocarlas del lado frío. Incluso escuché un poco de la música de Chopin para dormir. Nada.

_Dios_, cuánto odio el insomnio. Ya eran más de las 2:00 AM y decidí volver a la cocina y preparar un poco de leche caliente con canela.

Estaba lista la leche, fui hacia mi habitación y me acosté. Me tomé la leche a pequeños sorbos. Al acabarla, sentí incluso más energía. _Pero, ¿qué mierda…?_

Morfeo no se dignaba a llegar a mí. En un impulso, tomé mi celular y marque el primer número en marcación rápida. Tal vez _él_ pueda ayudarme con esto; solo le pedía a Dios que estuviera despierto.

_«¿Enserio, Isabella? ¿Quién coño estaría despierto a esta hora?»,_ dijo la perra de mi conciencia.

—_ ¿Problemas para dormir?__—_Me sobresalté cuando escuché su voz por el auricular.

—Sí. Perdón si te molesté o te desperté, es que no podía dormir y…. De verdad, no era mi intención. Dejaré que… —Callé cuando lo escuche reírse.

—_Bella __—_me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando pronunció mi nombre_—__.Tú nunca serás una molestia. Ni para mí, ni para nadie. Además, también estaba despierto. No podía dormir._

Agradecía a los cielos que no podía ver mi sonrojo. Me reí.

—Estamos iguales. Bueno, al menos en la última parte —él correspondió a mi risa.

—_Bella, deberías preocuparte menos. Te saldrán arrugas y solo tienes diecisiete. Tranquila _—le dediqué una sonrisa en la oscuridad. Al ver que no le iba a responder, siguió hablando—._ De todos modos yo tampoco podía dormir, y tengo que decirte algo._

—Claro, Edward. Dime.

Oí como inspiraba y exhalaba el aire a través de la línea.

—_Terminé con Tanya._

Acabó de decir esa oración e inmediatamente se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro. Parecía el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. ¡Quería gritar! ¡Saltar al estilo Alice! Con tacones y todo. Traté de tranquilizarme y hablar sin que se me notara la emoción que tenía.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—_Me tenía harto _—_¿Y a quién no? Por Dios, es Tanya Denali. La más zorra/insoportable/gritona de todo el mundo__—.__ Todo tiene un límite, ¿no crees?_

—Tienes razón… Yo también corté con Jacob.

—_ ¿De verdad?__—_¿Acaso lo escuche reírse?—._Pues me alegra. Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre pensaba que él no era bueno para ti._

—Eso no es novedad, Edward. Cada novio que he tenido o cita, por más pequeña que sea, nunca te ha gustado.

—_No es mi culpa que sienta que ninguno es bueno para mi mejor amiga_ —odio esas dos últimas palabras… Mejores amigos. Pero es tierno que sienta eso y un poco extraño, pero de la buena manera—. _Además, no quisiera que se repitiera lo que sucedió, Bella _—no me gusta recordar eso, así que evité ese tema.

—Bueno, pues ya no importa. Estoy soltera y disponible —lo dije en un tono cantarín y Edward soltó una carcajada ahogada. De seguro se tapó la boca con la almohada—. ¿Y Tanya te dijo que te había engañado con Jacob?

—_Fue tan cínica. Como si nunca le hubiera importado nada entre nosotros… Aunque siendo honesto, si a mí no me importó, ¿por qué a ella?_

—_A Tanya lo único que le importa es sí misma… Además del dinero y el sexo. Debe ser por eso que no la dejabas ir…_

—_Bella, no. Yo desde hace mucho tiempo no la quería y creo que nunca lo hice. Aunque suene tan mierda, estaba con ella por estar, por rutina…_

—De seguro armó un escándalo.

—_Eeehh… pues sí. Tú sabes cómo es Tanya. ¿Cómo te fue con Jacob?_

—Al principio mal, pero al final terminamos bien; solo amigos.

—_Qué bueno _—se hizo un largo silencio en el que lo único que se escuchaba era nuestras respiraciones.

—Edward, sobre lo que pasó esta mañana...

—_Bella, ¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa mañana después del colegio y pasas el fin de semana aquí? ¿Qué dices? Creo que ambos tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

— ¡Me encantaría! —Mis hermanas no se salvarían—. Pero, ¿Alice y Rosalie pueden ir?

—_ ¡Claro! A Emmett y a Jasper no les importará, ya sabes lo que dicen: "entre más, mejor."_

—De acuerdo. Yo hablo con Renée y Charlie.

—_Está bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir porque sino, nadie nos podrá levantar de la cama. Además que esta noche ha sido muy larga y hay clase en unas pocas horas _—_Nos reímos._

—Okay, hasta más tarde. Te quiero, Edward.

—_Yo también te quiero, Bella _—y se cortó la comunicación.

Me acomodé en mi cama y después de eso sí pude dormir. Cayó sobre mí todo el cansancio acumulado, junto con muchas noticias y decisiones que había tomado, quedé hecha polvo… Aunque siempre había alguna que otra energía que me hacía dormir pensando en _Edward_.

…

En la mañana estaba que ponía la cara en el tazón de mi cereal y dormía ahí por lo cansada que estaba. Mi madre llegó a Forks aproximadamente como a las cuatro de la madrugada. Mi papá se quedó en Arizona unos días más para revisar todo lo de los hoteles ya que tenían algunos problemas.

Le conté a Renée lo sucedido durante toda esta semana y se sorprendió mucho. En cuanto a lo de quedarme en casa de los Cullen, me dijo que ya había hablado con Esme. Mamá y ella se encontraron en su cafetería favorita y hablaron al respecto. Al parecer, Edward ya había hablado anteriormente con su madre.

…

Edward estaba casualmente extraño el día de hoy; me llevaba de todas partes con un poco de su lado posesivo. Creo que fue un milagro que dejara que me fuera con las chicas.

Decidimos que solo llevaríamos un auto, y aunque mi hermana menor se rehusó, al final accedió. Alice estaba casi saltando desde el asiento del copiloto del convertible rojo de mi hermana mayor, cantando junto conmigo y Rose a todo pulmón una canción de _Fifth Harmony, Worth It_. Honestamente, sentía que esa canción nos identificaba a las tres, y sacaba nuestro lado sensual, por supuesto.

Después de cantar como si no hubiera mañana, llegamos a la mansión Cullen. Esme estaba sentada en el patio de la entrada, leyendo un libro que pude catalogar como Orgullo y Prejuicio. Cuando escuchó los autos, se levantó rápidamente. Después de estacionar en el garaje, Esme corrió hacia nosotros _—_ otra que también puede correr con tacones y no se cae_—_ para saludarnos, y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a sus hijos. Emmett, como siempre, le dio un abrazo estilo oso, Jasper la abrazó fuertemente y Edward un beso y un abrazo. Llegó hacia nosotras y nos saludó igual.

—Vengan, chicos, de seguro quieren descansar. Aunque les queda un fin de semana muy largo por delante —todos asentimos y Alice saltó como un resorte.

—Bueno, Esme, dependerá de si nos dejas ir a disfrutar un poco —y ahí está carita del mal.

—No funcionará conmigo, Alice, me acostumbré a la de Edward. No debiste enseñarle —el mismo se escondió detrás de mi cabello—. Por supuesto que los dejaré. Yo también fui adolescente. ¿Acaso les conté que Carlisle y yo nos casamos apenas cuando teníamos 18 años? —Rose, Alice y yo estábamos sorprendidas. Los chicos… no tanto.

—Si, mamá, ya la contaste —dijo Jazz con tono aburrido.

—Bueno, honestamente creo que una persona no se puede comprometer tan joven. ¿En qué año estamos? ¿1918? —habló Emmett.

—Yo pienso que es muy romántico lo que hicieron tus padres, Emmett, ya que los míos hicieron lo mismo —defendió Rose.

—Gracias, Rosalie —agradeció Esme—. Okey, ya que según Alice van a salir en la noche, suban a hacer los deberes o no irán a ninguna parte.

— ¡Pero Esme…! —gemimos con voz cargada de pereza los seis.

—Deberes. Yo estaré en mi despacho por si necesitan algo —dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se perdió de nuestro campo de visión.

— ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la biblioteca y la hacemos todos ahí? Así nos ayudamos mutuamente y cuando terminemos planeamos lo que vamos a hacer esta noche, ¿les parece? —dijo Alice.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. Iré a buscar mis cosas —me di media vuelta camino a la puerta que da hacia el garaje que está dentro de la casa cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Inmediatamente supe quién era.

—Edward, ¿me estás siguiendo o algo parecido? —le dije con voz burlona.

—Bella —se acercó tanto a mí que pude hasta sentir el calor que desprendía de él—. Es mi casa y también vine a buscar mis cosas —se separó de mí y me quedé mirando hacia la nada. _¿Qué mierda?_

Cuando pude reaccionar, entré rápidamente al auto y saqué mi bolso. Estaba a punto de irme cuando la única otra persona que había en ese lugar me tomó de la mano y con un movimiento rápido, ágil y a la vez delicado quede frente a él. Me tomó por la cintura fuertemente y yo, en un acto casi reflejo, lo tomé por el cuello y solté el bolso que en consecuencia cayó al piso. Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato, se acercó a mi oído y dijo:

—Recuerda que tenemos una discusión pendiente, Bella —murmuró con voz aterciopelada. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido casi inaudible. Continuó bajando hasta llegar a mi barbilla, rozó suavemente sus labios contra los míos, cuando de improviso lo empujé hacia a mí y completé el beso.

Percibí el rápido sonido de nuestros corazones, enredé mis dedos en su cabello y él pidió permiso con su sinhueso para profundizarlo, lo que acepté. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y no podía aguantar más la felicidad y el deseo que me embargaba.

_¡Mierda!_

¿Acaso dije _deseo_?

_¡Coño! ¡Maldición! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder! ¡Puta madre! ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Ugh!_

¿Qué me sucede en este puto día?

Sé que este beso fue muy diferente, comprometía a algo mucho más grande de lo que el anterior significaba. Cuando pude quitar la idea del deseo, supe que de parte mía había amor_. Amor._ No lo había sentido desde… bueno, en realidad, _creo_ que nunca lo había sentido hasta ahora.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a abandonar ese beso. ¿Nos faltaba el aire? Nos importaba un carajo. Seguíamos ahí cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta que daba hacia la sala y me separé, mordiendo un poco el labio de Edward. Cuando me volví, supe que tenía razón. Lo que no sabía era que estaba el combo completo; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett_. Joder._ Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward y él en mi cabello.

— ¡Juramos que no quisimos interrumpir nada! Solo que estaban tardando más de veinte minutos. Pensamos que estaban follando y... —comenzó a decir Emmett.

— ¡EMMETT! —dijeron los demás. En cambio, mi cara estaba muy roja.

—Es mentira lo que dice este idiota —dijo Jasper, apuntando con el pulgar al oso—. Solo era raro que se tardaran tanto y vinimos a averiguar. Lo lamentamos.

—No tienen nada que lamentar. Creo que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo —argumentó Edward. Yo no encontraba mi voz.

— ¡Que bueno! —Gritó Emmett, volviendo a su estado de felicidad—. Les doy un pequeño consejo gratis a ustedes dos —nos apuntó con el dedo a Edward y a mí—. Coloquen el seguro la próxima vez —me sonrojé mucho más—.Y ya saben, sin gorrito no hay diversión… —Y nos dedicó una gran sonrisa. Si había alguna fórmula en el mundo para que yo me pusiera tan roja, existía, porque lo estaba justo ahora.

— ¡EMMETT! —gritaron los chicos.

—Y… ¿ya están juntos? —preguntó moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

— ¡EMMETT _OFELIA_ CULLEN! —gritamos todos al mismo tiempo en una perfecta sincronía. Y si, encontré mi voz. ¡Ah! Y _Ofelia_ es el segundo nombre de Emmett en honor a su difunta abuela paterna. Le quedaría mejor a una mujer, pero era mejor que nada, ¿no? Aún así, a veces sentía algo de compasión por él…

—Okey. Solo preguntaba —dijo este, casi refunfuñando—. Sabía que nunca debía haberles dicho mi segundo nombre —nos dijo a mis hermanas y a mí.

—Pero recuerda que era por mi cumpleaños, _Ofelia_—le dijo Rosalie, tocándole la nariz con su dedo índice. Emmett se la quedó mirando con cara de: ¿Tú no estabas de mi lado?

—Mejor vámonos antes de que Emmett arme un berrinche, nos llegue la noche y no podamos salir ni a la esquina —dijo Edward. Me separó un poco de él y me preguntó: — ¿Vamos?

—Sí, vamos —le respondí. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y salimos del garaje, mientras los otros nos seguían, sintiendo sus miradas a nuestras espadas.

…

Después de un largo día de asignaciones, risas y bromas, llegó la noche y con ella la oportunidad de ir a nuestro antro favorito de todo Seattle,_ The Light._

Aún puedo recordar la primera vez que fuimos. Emmett lo había descubierto, y por supuesto, Alice y Rosalie fueron las primeras en anotarse, y luego le siguió Jasper. Edward y yo no queríamos ir, pero nos convencieron. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, con una decisión que tomó Emmett, me divertí como nunca. Al final, no todo podía ser perfecto ya que nos castigaron por llegar casi a las siete de la mañana. La última vez que fuimos fue antes de comenzar el año escolar, pero no quiero recordar que sucedió ese día.

**..**

_Ugh, que resaca tan terrible. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿La sala de los Cullen? Mirando alrededor, todos estaban dormidos, casi desmayados, pero con una posición o mueca graciosa, ideal para tomar fotos. Aún así, ¿por qué Emmett está desnudo solo con una falda hawaiana? ¿Por qué Jasper tiene una guitarra atorada en su cabeza y tiene puesto un sostén de Rose? ¿Por qué Alice parecía un payaso y tenía la cabeza entre los senos de mi otra hermana? ¿Por qué Rose está solamente en bragas -ya que Jasper le había quitado su sujetador- y con un sombrero de mariachi? Y, ¿por qué Edward esta semi desnudo encima de mí? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, que descubriría las respuestas más tarde. Necesitaba lavarme el rostro._

_Fui hacia el baño de la planta baja dando traspiés. Cuando entré, abrí el grifo del lavamanos, me eché agua en el rostro, me vi en el espejo y pegué un grito que se escuchó en las costas de Grecia. Estaba completamente desnuda y justo arriba de mis senos decía_**_: Propiedad de Edward Cullen, no tocar_**_;__ escrito con labial rojo. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que estuviera sin ropa?_

_¿Qué mierda había pasado la noche anterior?_

_.._

Teníamos tanto miedo de averiguarlo, que nadie más tocó ese tema por un largo tiempo. Lo único bueno fue que ninguno de nuestros padres se enteró.

— ¿Bella?—Regresé a la realidad con un chasquido de dedos por parte de Alice—. Ponte el vestido, nos vamos.

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Esme siempre dice que esta es como nuestra casa, así que prácticamente nos regaló habitaciones que podíamos decorar como quisiéramos.

—Alice, ¿estás segura de que esto es un vestido? ¿No será una camisa? —Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bella, es un vestido. Que sea un poco corto no significa que no te va a quedar bien. Además, eres menor de edad, tienes que aparentar ser un poco mayor —dijo mientras caminaba a buscar su bolsa de maquillaje.

—Tengo diecisiete, casi dieciocho… Aunque menor de veintiuno. Pero tú, tienes dieciséis. No se te habrá olvidado la vez que mandaste hacer identificaciones falsas para nosotros, ¿no? —Nadie lo supo, y solo la utilizamos una vez, nada importante.

—Las tengo en mi bolso. No me arriesgaría a meternos en algún problema. Además, nuestros padres nos matarían —hizo una mueca de miedo—. Si alguien pregunta, tienes veintidós. —Me reí mientras ella se colocaba sus zapatos de tacón y yo trataba de entrar en el vestido negro

—Ven, déjame ayudarte a subir el cierre —lo cerró y señaló una silla a unos pasos—. Siéntate, que te maquillaré.

— ¿Has notado que cada vez que queremos divertimos al máximo nos sale al revés?—pregunté mientras ella me ponía la base correctora.

—Nunca nos ha salido al revés las cosas. Sé que hay momentos en que la locura nos gana y hacemos cosas que ni nosotros mismos sabemos lo que significan, pero son recuerdos que nos quedarán toda la vida. Bella… —Me miró a los ojos a través del espejo—. En pocos meses vamos a independizarnos. Queremos ir a las mismas universidades, pero, ¿qué tal si alguno de nosotros gana la beca para _CalArts_? Nos separaremos. Es una de las universidades más importantes de este país. Hay cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida y aunque suene un poco rudo, hay que entender que nada dura para siempre —mencionó cabizbaja, pasando del maquillaje a realizarme una trenza en mi cabello.

— ¿Quisieras? —le pregunté luego de un largo silencio y me miró confundida—. ¿Quisieras que todo durara para siempre?

—Vive tu día como si fuera el último que te queda—susurró—.Estás lista —anunció y caminé hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero. Debía de aceptarlo, me veía linda, con un vestido negro que tenía transparencias en el pecho y cintura, una trenza de pescado muy suelta, maquillaje muy suave, pero mis labios en color rojo destacaban y zapatillas bajas, que por algún milagro de la vida logré convencer a Alice para ponérmelas.

— ¿Cuándo pensaste todo eso?— le hablé a mi hermana, quien miraba hacia la nada.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que podía perder a personas muy importantes en mi vida... Jasper, por ejemplo, se podría ir y no verlo nunca más.

—Alice, ven aquí —le di un fuerte abrazo—. Sé que es difícil pensar que las personas que quieres se vayan, pero no hay que pensar en el futuro, hay que vivir en el presente. Adoro a esos chicos. Y aún puedes estar con Jasper. Eres Alice Swan, puedes hacer lo que sea. Aprovecha este tiempo.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Nos complementamos —respondí.

Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta y luego la voz de Jasper hablando.

—_Chicas, ¿están listas? Emmett se está impacientando._

— ¡Sí! Ahora vamos—grité.

— ¿Lista? —le dije a Alice y le tendí mi brazo. Ella lo tomó y asintió.

—Como si fuera el último día que nos queda.

—Como si fuera el último —acordé.

…

— ¡Woow! —Exclamó Emmett—. Las dos están que arden —nos dijo a Alice y a mí cuando bajábamos.

Alice ciertamente estaba muy linda. Tenía un vestido a medio muslo pegado al cuerpo color negro, le tapaba los hombros, pero con escote pronunciado, decente. Estaba decorado con pequeños detalles en dorado y plateado en diferentes direcciones.

— ¿Y Rose? —preguntó Alice, ignorando el comentario de Emmett.

—En la cocina —respondió Jasper, apuntando con la cabeza hacia ese lugar.

—Ahora vuelvo, tengo que hablar con ella —nos avisó y se fue.

— ¡Bella! —Me llamó Emmett—. Debo decirte que estás completamente follable esta noche —lo miré como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— ¡Emmett! —lo reprendieron Jasper y Edward y al mismo tiempo el último me tomó por la cintura y me jaló hacia él.

— ¡Tengo razón! Pero tranquila, Bella, te quiero como una hermana pequeña y además, ya estoy apartado —dijo con aires de grandeza. Son estos momentos en los que da ganas de tirarle una piedra en la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Jasper—. Pensé que aún no habías hablado con _Ro…_—Se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que su hermano mayor le dedicaba.

— ¿Quién es _Ro..._? —inquirí curiosa, mirando a los tres hermanos Cullen.

—Es… —Se quedó pensando—. ¡Romina!... Sí, ella —respondió Emmett.

—¿Romina? —Asintió rápidamente el grandote—. ¿La que se graduó el año pasado y tiene novio? —Me miró con ojos nerviosos y comenzó a balbucear palabras que nadie podía entender—. Cállate, Emmett —le dije y obedeció. Se hizo un pequeño silencio de tres segundos.

—Voy a preparar el auto —fue lo único que dijo y se fue.

—Impresionante, Bella. Pudiste callar a Emmett, algo casi imposible, debo decir. Pero, aunque lo disfrute, es mi hermano así que voy a hablar con él, ya saben, para que su ego no esté tan malherido —me explicó Jasper y se fue tras el oso.

—Ahora que tengo tiempo para decirlo, estás hermosa, Bella —habló Edward con sus ojos verdes mirando a los míos. Me sonrojé inmediatamente y bajé la mirada, pero dos de sus dedos detuvieron mi barbilla y me llevaron a donde estaba segundos antes.

Cuando sentimos una puerta abrirse y dos personas saliendo de ella, por instinto nos separamos, aunque Edward tomó mi mano. Eran mis hermanas que nos miraron con el rostro lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿Están listos? —preguntó alguien desde la otra punta de la gran habitación. Jasper.

—Sí. Lo estamos. Vamos, chicos —respondí rápidamente antes de que mis hermanas comenzaran con sus preguntas.

Cuando salimos de la cálida mansión de los Cullen, me recorrió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, aunque yo sabía que no era por lo helado de la noche. Edward me pegó a él.

—Bueno, debo decir que yo voy a conducir aunque sea el auto de Jasper —anunció Emmett con un grito desde el asiento del piloto. Se notaba que se le había pasado lo que le hice.

Rosalie estaba simplemente espectacular. Un vestido negro pegado el cuerpo a medio muslo, con un gran escote en la espalda, decorado con tachas doradas, juntos con unos botines rojos con la misma decoración lo suficientemente grandes para darte una patada en tu entrepierna, se subió al lado de Emmett en el asiento del copiloto con la sensualidad que la caracterizaba.

Jasper y Alice fueron los primeros en subirse al asiento de atrás. Solo quedaba un puesto.

—Bella, creo que tendrás que ir sentada en las piernas de Edward —me dijo Rosalie.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez. Sube, Edward —respondí. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Edward subió al auto. Me tocaba a mí y no sé cómo pude hacerlo sin que mi vagina quedara expuesta. Fue difícil, no imposible. Cerré la puerta.

— ¡Vamos a embriagarnos! —gritó Emmett, y no sé cómo las señoras de limpieza pudieron ignorarlo, ya que creo que se escuchó por todo Washington. Arrancó a toda velocidad y puso mi canción favorita un volumen demasiado alto.

— ¡Oh, sí! Esa es nuestra canción—volvió a gritar el oso.

Me carcajeé sin poder evitarlo. Sabía perfectamente porqué lo decía; esa canción era como nuestro jodido himno, hubo un momento en nuestras vidas en la cual era imposible que no la escucháramos. Nuestros padres la odian, nosotros la amamos con gracia y devoción.

Los seis empezamos a cantar _Sex of Fire_ a todo pulmón, sin que nadie nos pudiera poner el mute que necesitábamos. Esta noche no pudo comenzar mejor.

Sin darme cuenta estaba moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la música y aún no sé cómo lo hice por el espacio tan minúsculo en el que estábamos. De pronto, sentí algo debajo de mí. Me volví hacia Edward que tenía los ojos cerrados y creo que conteniendo la respiración.

En el momento en que lo vi, abrió los ojos de repente y los tenía oscurecidos. Nos miramos por un largo tiempo, en nuestra propia burbuja. Sin darnos cuenta el auto cayó en un bache minúsculo, pero con el movimiento del auto me tuve que mover y Edward cerró sus dos esmeraldas y mordió su labio inferior.

_¿No estará excitado, o sí…? ¡Eso no puede ser posible!_

_«__¡Claro que lo está! Hasta el estúpido de Mike Newton se daría cuenta. ¡Aprovecha, perra!_»

Siguiendo el ridículo consejo de la vocecita de mi conciencia, me arrime a él y lo sintió. Luego, muy lentamente, pegó su frente a la mía seguí con los ojos cerrados. Me encantaba que estuviera así, para yo poder grabarme una vez más todas las facciones que cambiaron desde que lo conocí.

—Edward —susurré—. ¿Estás bien? —De mi frente pasó a mi oído y dijo:

—Trata de no moverte…—dijo con voz áspera—.Eres lo más peligroso que he conocido en mi vida—habló para sí.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunté.

—Me estás volviendo loco… Creo que esta noche jugaremos tu juego, ¿no? —Me sorprendí ante eso, mas no pude pensar las palabras que salieron de mi boca después.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, creo que me divertiré mucho —me respondió con voz aterciopelada y su respiración entrecortada, solo para después dejarme a mí de igual manera cuando juntó nuestros labios en uno solo, moviendo los suyos acompasadamente y cuando reaccioné ante esto, estaba ansiosa en busca de más, específicamente, de la lengua de Edward, el cual este me la concedió gustoso… Aunque el balde frío de la realidad me cayó encima cuando escuché a Emmett decir:

—Maldición. Búsquense un jodido cuarto. Mierda. Solo llevan menos de veinticuatro horas solteros y miren cómo están… Ni los quiero imaginar cuando pase una semana.

…

El sonido de la música a todo volumen, el alcohol recorriendo poco a poco los cuerpos del montón de personas que lograron pasar, adolescentes bailando sensualmente con los cuerpos de sus parejas de danza, muchos escapándose a las pequeñas, pero oscuras esquinas para unir sus labios y posiblemente terminar en un buen polvo y no verse nunca más. Eso es lo que pensabas apenas entrabas a ese club, pero, si te acostumbras a todo eso, te puede encantar.

Aquí eran agresivos, libres, sin restricción alguna. Era más exclusivo y mucho más peligroso y prohibido; tienen habitaciones. Sí, habitaciones por si algunas personas quieren disfrutar, algo que me encanta. ¡Sigo siendo virgen, eh!

Emmett y Rose fueron los primeros en bailar, luego Jasper fue con Edward a comprarnos unos cuantos tragos.

Después de una hora, los estúpidos estaban bailando como locos. Aposté con Edward a que Emmett sería el primero en caer ebrio, y por lo que notaba, yo tenía razón, pero cuando estaba con Rosalie se ponía alerta, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Jamás se sabe si se trata de Emmett.

—Voy a traer algo más para beber —me avisó Edward que estaba sentado, acompañándome, al lado mío. Me estaba hablando al oído, por la música tan alta: —Y cuando vuelva, espero que estés lista para bailar —asentí con la cabeza, un poco confundida. Se fue caminando hacia el bar que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Cuando llegó con mi margarita y él con su vodka, me hizo beber lo más rápido que podíamos porque quería bailar conmigo.

Terminó la canción que los chicos estaban bailando y fueron a descansar y ese era el momento perfecto para ir a la pista. Sonó una música un poco electrónica, pero que estaban entre mis favoritas. Mientras tanto, Edward cantaba en mi oreja las partes que le gustaban.

Me movía al compás de las caderas de Edward sensualmente. Me gustaba bailar con él, ya que cada uno sabía los movimientos del otro, en sincronía; además de que él fue quien me enseñó todo lo que sé, ya que en mi humilde opinión, soy muy torpe.

A mitad de la canción estaba a espaldas de él y giré mi cabeza solo un poco hacia la izquierda y, tomándome completamente desprevenida, me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, lo cual, en respuesta me dio un escalofrío. Joder, ese es mi puto punto débil.

Entre la música y las personas, aún pude escuchar su incomparable risa.

—Bailas muy bien, Bella. Deberías recomendarme a tu profesora —dijo Edward, tratando de sacar conversación, mientras pasaba el coro. Uno de los meseros que trabajaban ahí pasos por nuestro lado y aprovechamos para tomar dos vasos con whiskey. Me volví y colgué mis manos por detrás de su cuello.

—En realidad, fue un profesor. Muy lindo, debo de decir. Tiene los ojos verdes —en un acto, casi involuntario, le acaricié la mejilla y él solo siguió sonriendo—.Y el cabello de un tono castaño dorado —subí mi mano hacia su cuello y le acaricié el cabello de su nuca—. Con una sonrisa un poco torcida.

—No tengo la sonrisa torcida —replicó Edward.

—No dije nombres —me defendí—. Y sí, sí la tienes. Pero tranquilo, te queda bien —él se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte —nos reímos y bailamos dos canciones más, junto con lo que tomábamos, tenía que aceptar que esto era muy divertido. Con ese pensamiento me tomé el trago número, ¿diez? ¿Doce? De un solo tirón.

—Bella, creo que Alice nos está llamando —me dijo Edward. Instintivamente vi hacia el lugar donde estaban sentados los chicos, estaban riéndose y Alice que nos decía con las manos y con su mirada, una señal de que debíamos ir para allá.

—Que nos deje terminar de bailar, ya falta poco para que se acabe esta —me quejé y me recosté en el pecho de Edward. Creo que los mini-tragos tuvieron consecuencias. Edward me tomó de las caderas y me mantuvo muy pegada a él.

—Tranquila, cariño —¡Adoro cuando me dice de esa manera!—.Hay muchas canciones y es muy temprano como para irnos. Te prometo que después bailaremos todas las que quieras —levanté mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos con mucha ternura. Agradecía a Dios y al cielo de que todavía estuviera cuerda y que me podría acordar de este momento mañana.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Me debía de asegurar, aunque sonara un poco ridículo. Se rió.

—Te lo prometo —no me preocupaba, sabía que él cumple sus promesas—. ¿Sabes, Bella? Creo que será mejor que vayamos para allá. Alice no se ve muy contenta y debes saber que cuando ella está molesta, nada bueno puede venir con eso.

Empujando a muchas personas, estando Edward de mi lado y el alcohol haciendo efecto en mí, pude llegar a donde estaba la enana, sin aliento.

— ¿Para qué nos necesitabas con "tanta urgencia"? —pregunté, añadiendo las comillas y un poco de sarcasmo a las dos últimas palabras. Escuché a Edward reírse y en respuesta Alice nos miró a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Simple. Es importante, aunque no lo crean. Edward, Jasper y Emmett van a hablar contigo. Bella, nosotras contigo, pero en el tocador —la miré confundida.

— ¿Okey? —dije con duda—.Pero, solo dos cosas. ¿Por qué tienen que hablar con nosotros y por qué a mí me toca en el tocador y no a ellos?

—Porque es un asunto serio lo que hay que hablar y porque los hombres nunca conversan en el baño. ¡Nunca lo hacen! ¿Puedes creerlo? Bueno, vamos. Camina, Bella —me empujó con sus pequeñas manos hacia adelante, donde unos pasos más allá, estaba Rosalie.

Me preguntaba qué pasaba esta noche y la razón por la que se comportaban tan extraños. No sabía las repuestas, aunque sé que más adelante las iba a averiguar. Volví la cabeza hacia la mesa en donde estaban hablando los chicos y algo me llamó la atención.

Emmett estaba cabizbajo, mirando a la mesa. Pero eso no fue lo interesante… Edward y Jasper se vieron y luego observaron hacia nuestra dirección —en específico a mí—, con una mirada que no podía descifrar, pero sabía que significaba problemas.

Llegamos al tocador de damas y la primera en encararme fue Rosalie. Habló Alice porque la rubia solo se encargaba de verme como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Bella, queríamos hablar contigo sobre… —Alice llamó mi atención, y dirigió su mirada a la de Rose, y luego esta me vio a mí—. Bueno, ¿qué carajos sucedía entre Edward y tú? Están muy raros desde esta mañana.

Me quedé en silencio un momento que pareció interminable. Volví a la realidad como siempre por los chasquidos de dedos por parte de Alice.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Están alucinando —espeté. Me miraron con el sarcasmo marcado en sus caras.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Rose—. Pues, ¿por qué estaban tan raros en el instituto?

— ¿Por qué parecían que se iban a comer en el garaje de la casa de Esme? —Fue el turno de Alice.

— ¿Por qué casi se besaban cuando salimos de la cocina, antes de irnos?

—Joder, ni hablar del espectáculo porno que hicieron en el auto. ¿Realmente, Bella? ¿Con Sex on Fire?

—Les faltaba poco para follarse en la pista de baile —apuntó Rose, mirando sus impecables uñas de color rojo fuego con una sonrisita picarona. Me sonrojé.

— ¡Okey! Si les digo la verdad, acepto que hemos estado un poco extraños, pero no tengo la respuesta para eso, cuando la averigüe, les prometo que serán las primeras en saberlo. Tal vez pueda ser mañana —me vieron sorprendidas y luego empezaron a gritar como locas.

—Alice, ¿sabes qué puede significar esto? —dijo Rosalie. Alice negó con la cabeza—. ¡Que Edward podría ser nuestro cuñado! —Y volvieron a gritar. Yo solo me reía de la escena que estaba frente a mis ojos.

—Eso espero, y tranquila Bella —indicó Alice—, que nosotras te ayudaremos a que ninguna de las zorras que pisen este mundo, se metan contigo —me reí mucho más fuerte.

—Eso no es necesario. Pero sé que nadie las puede detener a ustedes, así que no me importa —me encogí de hombros—. Solo me quiero divertir, tomar unos cuantos tragos y joder.

—Lo que siempre hacemos. Vamos a ver cómo están los chicos antes de que se emborrachen y hagan unos de sus tantos shows —avisó Rose—.Esperen, hay que retocarnos el maquillaje —torcí los ojos. Mis hermanas nunca cambiarían.

Cuando salimos y llegamos a la mesa, Emmett y Jasper estaban platicando. Pero, ¿en dónde estaba Edward? Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando volví la cabeza hacia la pista de baile.

Edward estaba con una chica con melena color zanahoria llamada Jessica. Lo sabía porque estudia con nosotras y curiosamente está en el equipo de animadoras con Tanya. Él la tomaba por la cintura y ella del rostro y… se estaban besando. ¡Besando!

B—E—S—A—N—D—O

¡BESANDO!

Besándose. Jessica. Edward._ ¡Arg!_

De repente, estaba viendo todo de color rojo e hice lo que pensé que nunca haría.

Tomé el brazo de la primera persona que encontré. Era un chico de ojos azules, lindo, pero nunca de mi tipo. ¡Perfecto! Lo obligué a encararme y le planté un beso en los labios. Cuando me separé, el pobre chico estaba sorprendido, pero más lo estaba Edward, que cuando me volteé, él me miraba, enviando a Jessica a la mierda, y en sus ojos se reflejaba frustración y tristeza.

Una de las peores sensaciones que he sentido, fue la de un vacío que se instalaba en mi interior cuando vi a Edward salir del antro completamente decepcionado de mí y en conclusión, haciéndome sentir como si fuera una mierda.

_Joder._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas:**

Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink - Worth It (Valgo la Pena)  
Escrita por: por Priscilla Renea, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen y Ori Kaplan  
Producida por: Ori Kaplan y Stargate  
Link: www. youtube watch?v= YBHQbu 5rbdQ

..

Sex On Fire es el primer sencillo tomado del cuarto álbum de la banda estadounidense Kings of Leon, Only by the Night.  
Link: www. youtube watch?v= RF0Hhr wIwp0

* * *

**Hola, hola.**

**Actualizando tarde, lo sé, pero espero que haya sido compenzado por el OS que publiqué, si aun no lo han leido busquenlo en mi perfil, se llama E-Mail, aquí el Summary:**

_Después de Luna Nueva, antes de Eclipse:_ ¿Qué pasaría si Edward encontrara los correos que Bella le mandó a Alice durante los siete meses en los que se fueron? Alice, hará que eso suceda, por supuesto que con su estilo propio. ¿Cambiaran las cosas o simplemente será como que nada hubiera pasado? - "–A veces hay heridas que nunca sanan." -** E&amp;B** \- **OS** \- **Song Fic**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap, uno muy coqueto si me preguntan, desde aquí comenzamos con los capítulos largos y los cruciales para la historia, jeje. Ahora, que terminamos con la publicidad, vamos con los agradecimientos.  
**

**Gracias a mi beta Mónica por revisar y corregir este capítulo, además de que se lleva un poco de credito por reescribir la parte del recuerdo de Bella en donde aparece desnuda, tengo en mente esa parte sobre lo que pasó en el antro y después, además de como terminaron todos semi-desnudos y si lo desean lo puedo publicar como un Outtake, es su decisión. En fin, muchisimas gracias, Móni; te luciste.**

**Gracias a tod_s por sus comentarios, seguimientos, visitas y favoritos.**

**Nos leemos en dos semanas.**

**¡Besos!**

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**...**_

_**P.D:** ¿Han notado que escribí un **Prefacio** para la historia? Leanlo si lo desean, espero les guste._


End file.
